Scars Stay, Wounds Heal
by Skeamstroke
Summary: You know it's weird really. Your Dad the famous Mage in all of fiore, Salamander, and your mother a celestial wizard, actually were together? Those are your dream parents right? You think you are gonna live happily ever after? WRONG. Your mom left to save you, and now you are in the hands of a fire breathing Dad. But let's face it, nothing normal ever happens in Fairy Tail. HIATUS
1. Fairy Tail's youngest

**Scars Stay, Wounds Heal**

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail's youngest**

* * *

**Me: Hai everyone it's me Skeamstroke!**

**Lucy: Yup it's skeamstroke!**

**Natsu: HAPPY! LOOK THERE'S ME IN IT *points at screen***

**Happy: AYE! And me too! I wonder if there's fish *licks***

**Me: Maybe Happy, MAYBE. Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Happy: AYE SIR! Skeamstroke does not own Fairy Tail but the other characters that are not in Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Sorry if there are some bad grammar, blame it on my computer, and this is my first NaLu fanfic! Please R&R!**

**Natsu & Lucy: WHAT!? NALU!?**

* * *

Natsu held the blonde mage's hand tightly.

This was the happiest thing that ever happened in his and Lucy's life.

No, in Fairy Tail's life.

Lucy Hearfilla was pregnant with her's and Natsu's baby.

The blonde mage groaned so loudly that even from outside the guild you could hear it.

Team Natsu, Shadow Gear, Bisca & Alzack, the stalker Juvia, three transformation mages, Cana and Macao plus his son, Wendy and the three exceeds and of course Master were all in one room waiting to see the birth of their newcomer.

"GAAAAH!" Lucy groaned EVEN louder.

"Whusy (Lucyyy)" Happy purred.

Lucy tried her best to pat Happy but ended up shaking the poor exceed's head roughly.

"Lu-Chan you can do it!" Levy clasped her hands together praying against Gajeel's chest.

"Lucy! Lucy! GOOOO LUCY!" The ever so famous cheer team of Shadow Gear chanted.

Soon enough the whole guild was cheering!

"Natsu," Lucy smiled at the overjoyed (crying) dragon slayer, "What should we name… AUGH… her?"

Master made a sign telling the guild "SHUT UP."

The rose-haired (soon to be) Dad smirked. As they both knew what they would call their dearest little mage.

"Natsuko Dragneel" Both mages grinned.

Once they said that name, with one last push, there their baby cried.

The mages who were in that room said nothing but admired the newborn baby of Lucy and Natsu.

"NATSUKO!" Gajeel punched his fist in the air.

All eyes widened by the Iron dragon's announcement.

Gajeel, the tough guy was cheering for a baby? That was Gajeel alright!

"AYE SIR! NATSUKO!" Happy exclaimed flying around the room, then exiting to announce to the whole guild.

"FAIRY TAIL'S YOUNGEST NATSUKO DRAGNEEL!" Erza & Gray broadcasted.

Then, there it was…

"FAIRY TAIL IS BORN WITH NATSUKO DRAGNEEL!" The whole guild yelled in unison.

"Th-thank you," Lucy cried holding the baby tightly in her arms.

"THANK YOU MY NAKAMAS!" Natsu hollered crying as well.

"YEEHAW!" Bisca and Alzack shot their guns. The bullets shot up into the air exploding like fireworks that says "Natsuko"

"Another love rival?" Juvia screeched while crying for the newborn of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu!" Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman walked over, "Now, you have yourself a real family. You're now a real Dad." Lisanna smiled.

Both Lucy and Natsu knew the three staruss were perfect aunts and uncles. They weren't harsh (except for Elfman) they weren't shy or brags. They were just right.

Natsuko opened both her big round onyx eyes seeing her mom and dad.

Just when things were about to get better, it just went to worst.

Master however did not smile, actually didn't even show any emotion.

He walked towards Lucy and Natsu.

"Lucy, Natsu. One of you must leave." He said sternly.

Lucy and Natsu held Natsuko tightly almost making the baby cry.

"What? WHY!?" The Dragon Slayer started to burn up.

Mast stayed silent for awhile, thinking of how he should explain it to Natsu and Lucy.

"It is because both of your powers have changed a lot. You two had become stronger, almost too strong," Master croaked.

"It is rare to give birth with someone that is a different user. Natsu is a body user, yet Lucy is a holder user. Thus giving birth would make the baby extremely powerful. For a few years one of the parent has to leave their child for him/her to develop his emotions, magic and self-control."

The two were dumbfounded by what Master had told them.

The whole guild was dumfounded.

_I have to do this for Lucy, for Natsuko! _Natsu clenched his hand into a fist. After all he was the Dad, he had to take full responsibility.

"I WILL." Lucy said determined.

_Heck no Luce. _Natsu's face turned to happy to angry. Natsuko should have a life with the mom instead of the dad! It just wasn't fair at all.

"LUCE!" Natsu growled.

"I have to Natsu," She smiled weakly. He loved it whenever she smiled, it brings back memories. "Natsuko should be a dragon slayer just like you. Natsu, do it for me."

Tears started streaming down his face, how could he say no to the one he loved so much? The one who always brightens his days?

"Promise me you'll teach her."

He gulped, gripping onto Lucy's hand tighter by the minute.

"I-I promise! BUT PROMISE ME YOU'LL COME BACK!" Natsu cried holding onto Natsuko.

"Heh, it's a promise idiot." Lucy too was crying as well.

"LU-CHAN PROMISE US!" Levy and Wendy and Charle yelled in tears.

"You heard them Bunny Girl, PROMISE US." Gajeel said keeping his cool.

"PROMISE TEAM NATSU!" Gray demanded as well as Erza.

"PROMISE TEAM SHADOW GEAR!" Jet and Droy said in unison.

"Promise Juvia love rival." Juvia came out from her hiding spot.

"Most importantly," Natsu cleared his throat, "PROMISE FAIRY TAIL."

She looked at everybody's faces, tears and sadness filled them. Some tried to smile some tried to hide their tears.

"I PROMISE!" Lucy said those words as Master fades her from everyone slowly.

"I love you." Natsu managed to kiss her before she vanished.

"Remember," Lucy smiled, "A celestial wizard never breaks her promise."

With that, she disappeared.

_She will be back, she will._

* * *

~~~0~~~

**10 years later**

"OI WHAT DID YA SAY FLAMEBRAIN?" The Ice mage hissed.

"I SAID PUT ON SOME CLOTHES STRIPPER."

"AYE SIR!" Happy saluted.

There it went on, the 'epic' fight between Natsu and Gray began!

Fairy Tail decided to act as if Lucy disappearance had never happened. But if anyone talks about Lucy, the guild goes dull. On the day Lucy disappeared, Fairy Tail would pray for her, talk about her, even try to search for her.

"KATSURO!" A pink haired girl, onyx brown eyes, spiky pink hair tied in a pony tail roared.

"What do you want Natsuko?" The boy eating his metal snarled.

"You heard me Katsuro, I AIN'T GONNA LOOSE!"

"You little ** !#$ I'm gonna kick yo A****!" Katsuro cursed.

Katsuro was about 10 years old like Natsuko, no eyebrows except replaced with screws like his dad Gajeel, his hair color is blue like Levy's and also swears A LOT.

Gajeel smirked proudly at his son while Levy face palmed.

"When did you swear infront of him again?" Levy sighed.

"Just this morning. Let him be, don't worry he's already punished." Gajeel's smirk widened even more.

Katsuro and Natsuko were best friends, fighting with each other like Gray and Natsu!

"ROAR OF THE IRO…"

"IDIOT WE WON'T USE MAGIC THIS TIME!' She punched his face hard.

Just like her father.

"BRING IT ON!" Katsuro punching her in the stomach.

She landed on the bar table next to Mirajane.

"Are you two fighting again?" Mirajane chuckled.

"Heck yeah, I won't let that idiot beat me again." Natsuko whipped of the blood from her face.

Once again the strong Dragneel stood up charging towards the Redfox.

"HERE I COME!" They both yelled in unison, but was stopped by two guns.

"YEEHAW! Looks like you two are suckers for each other~" A boy and a girl boasted.

The boy was named Rags Connell, son of Bisca and Alzack. His hair the color of Bisca's, the rest of his look looks similar to Bisca but his hairstyle is more like Alzack's.

The girl was the sister of Rags. Asuka Connell, the firstborn of Bisca and Alzack (from the tenrou island incident she was born). She has two pigtails, her hair color is like ALzack's, she loves wearing a cowboy hat but her personality is more like Bisca's.

"SHUT UP!" The two blushed.

"I ain't believing you," Rags smirked.

"YEEHAW!"

"You guys stop fighting or I'll shoot!" Rags threatened.

Katsuro and Natsuko just laughed at the shaking gun mage.

"You don't have the guts." Katsuro snarled.

All of a sudden Asuka took her gun and pointed it at the celling.

"Well I do." With that she shot through the celling making everybody stare at the 10 year old mage.

Katsuro was dumfounded and so was Rags, except for Natsuko.

She just sat there as if it was a normal thing.

"RAGS! ASUKA! C'MERE!" Bisca yelled sternly.

The two siblings looked at each other and gulped, they cursed and ran over to their parents.

Katsuro and Natsuko shrugged.

"Heck," Natsuko shrugged, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" She roared.

Katsuro unaware of her actions flew and fell onto a table. He felt something creamy underneath his arm, but was unsure of what it was. Gajeel sighed, Levy yet again face palmed. He was still unsure, but then he turned around.

It was Erza Scarlet a.k.a Titania.

And he was sitting on HER strawberry cheesecake.

ON HER STAWBERRY CHEESECAKE!

_Spare me! _He gulped backing away as fast as he could but

"KATSURO."Erza hissed picking up the boy by his collar.

"Poor boy." The whole guild sighed.

Erza gave Katsuro a few spankings which just made him laugh.

The boy ran behind his dad's back scared if Titania will spank him again

Natsuko smirked putting her hands on her small hips.

Gray and Natsu's fight ended as soon as Erza started to spank Katsuro.

"How's my little dragon slayer?" Natsu picked up Natsuko swinging her up and down.

The little dragon slayer giggled.

* * *

~~~O~~~

**Somewhere with lots of trees near Fairy Tail**

"Try punching your fist together like this!" Natsu stated.

Natsuko punched her fist together making a tiny speck of fire.

"GRRR! WORK STUPID FISTS! WORK!" Natsuko kept punching her fist making little specks of fire.

Natsu laughed at his daughter. He did it, he raised her all by himself

He started teaching her dragon slayer magic since she was 8.

"Dad look," Natsuko's fists made a huge amount of fire, "I did it!"

Natsuko's fire was always gold, since she was born from two different users.

He loved seeing her smile, it always reminds him of Lucy. Her mom.

"One day, you'll be as strong as me." Natsu rubbed the little girl's hair.

They were beat, a whole day of just training was tiring.

They lay on the soft green grass gazing at the sunset.

"Hey dad,"

"Hmm?"

"How was mom like?" The little dragon slayer asked.

He paused.

"Well your mom was like you. Kind, strong and beautiful." He grinned his famous toothy grin.

"HEY! I'M NOT PRETTY!" Natsuko flushed red. She wasn't the type who likes to dress up, or play with dolls. She was the type like Natsu, fighting and hanging out with her nakamas.

"That's what you think scrub!" Natsu carried Natsuko swinging.

It really was a long day, fighting and laughing. That's what Fairy Tail mages do right?

* * *

~~~O~~~

**Shirotsume Town**

The cloaked figure glanced around.

Two men where beating up an innocent young looking couple.

The figure walked calmly towards the men.

"Who are you?" The first man snarled yanking the girl's hair.

The figure said nothing but kept walking towards them.

"Hey answer!" The second man yelled kicking the boy to a corner.

The figure pointed something gold at them. Both men didn't know what it was.

"Open the gate to the lion, Leo."

Loke popped out and went charging towards them, kicking them out at once.

Loke soon disappeared.

The figure pulled his/her hood down and stepped on the first guy's chest.

"Y-you're…" The guy shuttered.

"That's right. I'm Lucy Heartfilla of Fairy Tail."

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 COMING NEXT SUNDAY OR SATURDAY**


	2. Born and found again

**CHAPTER 2: Born and found again**

**Me: Okay so I know some of you pmed me asking about what the kids names mean so here you go:**

**Natsuko: Child of Natsu (yes seriously SEARCH IT UP)**

**Asuka: tomorrow, smell or perfume.**

**Rags: Messy, playful and you know… Rags.**

**Katsuro: Victorious**

**YUP that's about it.**

**Natsu: WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME IT'S A NALU!?**

**Lucy: AND MEE!?**

**ME: Uhh... HAPPY QUICK!**

**Happy: AYE SIR! Skeamstroke does not own Fairy Tail, Master Makarov does.**

**Natsu & Lucy: WAIT!**

* * *

"Naaatsssuuukooo~" A certain exceed purred.

It was a sunny bright morning indeed! The air was clear, the wind blew by calmly, what could ruin that peaceful and wonderful morning?

"HAI!?" the little dragon slayer roared up from her dream.

Okay, maybe that would ruin that morning?

"Let's go to the guild!" Natsu picked her up by her waist.

"AYE SIR!" Happy did a thumbs up.

The poor girl started screaming in terror. Her dad was rough, like REALLY rough.

When they first started training, he accidently knocked her in the head making her unconscious!

What do you expect? He is Natsu after all!

They ran and ran until a delicious scent caught their nose.

IT WAS BARBEQUE CHICKEN!

"HYAA! IT looks so yummy," Natsuko drooled.

"Yeaahhh…" Natsu started drooling as well, "Let's become ninjas!"

"AYE!"

Natsu pulled his daughter close to him and wrapped half of his scarf around her leaving on her eyes.

"YOSH! Nin-nin." Natsu and Natsuko did a ninja position, so did happy.

TOGETHER they were the epic ninja family (uh well unprofessional ones).

The barbeque was in a store; it seems more like a promotion. There was a whole bunch of people gathering around it, cheering for the man who was flipping the chicken.

Natsu, Happy and Natsuko went to the back of the store where there were a few stairs leading up to the roof.

"HAPPY hurry up!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm sorry! But my transformation magic went out from this morning…" Happy growled at Natsuko.

Every morning Happy would fly Natsuko everywhere around the house, to the kitchen, her room and even the toilet.

After a few stairs they managed to reach to the top. In the middle there was a glass skylight. Happy went and took out a piece of the skylight enough space to fit natsu and natsuko in.

"Hai! Let's go, Nin-nin." Natsu did his ninja position.

Natsu grabbed hold of Natsuko's legs and pulled her down to the store, Natsuko grabbed hold of Happy, and that line was long enough to get the chicken.

Happy went down only a meter away from the chicken, he then let down his blue (white tipped) tail and grabbed hold of 3 chickens.

"HEY! GIVE US OUR CHICKEN BACK!" The angry mob started pulling Happy down.

"NATSUU!"

"NATSUKO PULL!" Natsu yanked and so did Natsuko.

Luckily they managed to get Happy up.

"Run for it! Nin-nin." Natsuko, Happy and Natsu ran down the flight of stairs then ran towards the guild (with the angry mob behind them).

"HAPPY DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH MAGIC YET!?" Natsuko huffed.

"Aye sir!" Happy took the chickens in his hands and carried both Natsu and Natsuko in his tail.

The angry mob stopped and stared at the flying blue cat.

It was DEFFINTNALLY rare.

~~~0~~~

"WE'RE BACK!" The Dragneels yelled.

The whole guild laughed and greeted them as they came in.

Asuka and Rags were practicing their guns as usual, Katsuro was hanging out with his dad eating metal and learning 'new' words, Cana was drinking with Macao, Wendy was out on a job with Romeo, Juvia was stalking Gray as usual, Erza was talking to Mirajane and Freed.

"AND WE GOT CHICKEN!" Natsuko bit into a chicken.

Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna walked towards the team that came back from chicken stealing.

"REAL MEN DON'T STEAL." Elfman growled at Natsu.

"Hi Natsuko, how was your day?" Lisanna asked sweetly.

"Would you like a cup of water Natsuko-chan?" Mirajane tilted her head with a smile.

"Yeaah… my day was awesome! Oh yeah and yes, I would like a cup of water please."

That was another thing about Natsuko, she knows her manners when it comes to it just like Lucy. When Natsu knew about this 'changing manners' that Natsuko had he was obviously disappointed.

"Ne, Auntie Lisanna," Natsuko chugged on the water she was drinking.

"Hai?"

"You knew dad when you guys were little right?"

"Mmmhm, what about it?"

"Did you ever like him?"

The question caught everyone's attention, especially Natsu and Happy.

"Well yes! Of course as a nakama! When we were little me and your dad made a family with Happy, I promised him that I would take good care of Happy when he was still in an egg. Ah it was good times… Then when I came back to Fairy Tail I met your mom. She was such a sweet girl, I was very good friends with her back then, so was everybody else!"

Natsu and Happy both grinned.

Natsuko, Katsuro, Asuka and Rags were sitting around Lisanna interested in what she has to say.

"Katsuro your dad still had the tough guy act, ha-ha! Your mom loved him anyways. Asuka and Rags, your mom was actually was the one WHO proposed to your dad, how we were surprised! And Natsuko,"

Lisanna cleared her throat.

"Your mom had the smile that made the guild shine, she and your dad were best of both friends. We all enjoyed having her around. She kidded with Natsu always, yelling at him to get out of her house. Of course, Katsuro and Rags and Asuka must've forgotten about your birth since they were only very young."

She sighed.

"That's when your mom left to protect you."

The whole guild was silence, even Katsuro and rags and Asuka.

They were all thinking about the one person who left to protect her child.

Lucy Heartfilla.

"HEY!" Natsuko broke the silence.

"NOW is not the time to get all moody. MY MOM IS ALIVE, and you all know it very well. We are FAIRY TAIL for crying out loud! We are a bunch of drunk bastards laughing our butts out!" Her hands filled with fire rose.

"Lucy…" Natsu murmured. Natsuko had the lively attitude like her mom, standing out for what she wants.

The guild nodded at the Dragneel.

It was true, they all knew very well Lucy was alive and well.

"Dragneel is right," Katsuro smirked, "Now let's stop with the moody faces, AND FIGHT ME!"

Natsuko grinned and charged towards Katsuro.

"Hmph, and I think we should too." Gray shrugged at Natsu.

"Gray-sama, your clothes…" Juvia mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Gray looked down finding himself naked.

"YOSH! HERE I COME!" Natsu and Natsuko said in unison.

"AYE SIR!" Happy saluted in the air.

_Mom, if you were here now, would be proud of me?_

~~~0~~~

"TELL ME," The blonde growled, "HOW THE HECK DO YOU GET TO HARGEON?"

The man shrieked.

"Like I would tell you!" HE spatted bravely.

"I said," The blonde took hold of his collar, "How the heck do you get to Hargeon?"

The man shot a look, but the blonde glared at him deadly.

"Alright fine, if you really want to get there without going on train you'll have to talk with Bora."

She clenched her fist, _No no. Not that stinkin Bastard…_

"Where is he?" She growled.

"At the docks, but you gotta get pass those guards." She released his collar.

Bora was the fake salamander and tricked her into joining Fairy Tail. Yes, that was THE Lucy Heartfilla.

"Oh yes," Lucy took out her whip, "I will get past those guards, first I'll have to deal with you."

~~~0~~~

"YOU BAKA!" Asuka slapped Rags's head.

"I'm, I'm sorry…" Rags pouted.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS SUPPOSE TO PLAY WITH PANTHERLILY!"

Pantherlily was an exceed like Charle and Happy. Except he looked more bear shaped. Asuka loved playing with him since she was little.

"Hey calm down," Katsuro said, "Pantherlily is mine anyways. Fine your own cat."

It was true, Pantherlily was Gajeel's cat when they came back from Edolas.

"Why don't you guys go play with Happy or Charle?" Lisanna asked.

"Because, they aren't fun!" Asuka sniffed.

"HEY! I AM FUN!" Happy yelled.

PantherLily was trying to get away from Asuka as far as possible. While Charle tried to calm Happy down.

Meanwhile at the other side of the guild…

"Hey Dad," Natsuko grumbled.

"Eh?"

"I'm hungrryyy…" Her stomach grumbled.

Natsu chuckled at his daughter.

Oh how he loved her.

"Here," His hands made a huge amount of fire, "Eat up!"

Natsuko unsure of how to take it, instead she bit her dad's hands of fire.

"YOWCH! NATSUKO!" Natsu cried swinging his arm.

"Yumm!" Natsuko released the bite.

Natsu on the other hand was asking Wendy to help him heal his hand.

"Dad let's do it again!"

Her Dad glared at her in horror.

"HECK NO!"

"AYE SIR!"

~~~0~~~

"Bora I'm not going to play games anymore, TELL ME NOW." Lucy snarled.

"Heh," He chuckled, "Lucy Hearfilla asking the fake salamander on how to get to Hargeon? That's a new face of you Hearfilla."

Lucy bit her bottom lip. He was after all Bora, who knows? He could charm her or either trick her.

"Now Heartfilla," Bora smirked, "Tell me the reason why you want ME to take you there?"

She gritted her teeth. Could she tell him? He wasn't to be trusted.

Her glares became deadlier and deadlier.

"FINE, listen up BORA," Lucy yanked his collar, "The reason why I want to get to Hargeon is to find this WOMAN who can get me to see my family once and for ALL."

A tear strolled down her cheek. Lucy has indeed gone stronger, tougher and deadlier.

"May I ask who is your family?" He smirked.

"Who's my family?" She released the grip, "My family… you ask me who is my family? You know very well."

"Ah yes, the salamander and the pipsqueak yes?"

She glared at him.

"That PIPSQUEAK is my daughter!" She yelled, "MY DAUGHTER NATSUKO LAYLA DRAGNEEL!"

~~~O~~~

* * *

**Sorry this chap was KINDA short, and sorry for the grammar mistakes! Again BLAME IT ON MY COMP!**

**A new chap coming next week (most probably).**


	3. Dragon mind

**CHAPTER 3: DRAGON MIND**

**Skeamstroke: Natsu calm down...**

**Natsu: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ARE WRITING ABOUT ME & LUCY!?**

**Lucy: *blush* GAAH! Yeah... uh WHY!?**

**Skeamstroke: hehe... uh for the fans?**

**Natsu & Lucy: LIAR!**

**Happy: You liiiiiike each other *smirk***

**Natsu & Lucy: SHUT UP CAT!**

**Skeamstroke: Oooh look Gray's here! *sweatdrops***

**Gray: Uh hi?**

**Skeamstroke: DISCLAIMER OR I'll CALL ERZA TO COME KILL YOU!**

**Gray: A-aye! SKEAMSTROKE DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT MASTER MAKAROV!**

* * *

_ Her lips turned into a smile, a smile that anybody would die for._

_ Her big brown eyes, her blonde gold hair, her wonderful scent… was all he desired._

_ Lucy Heartfilla was what he desired._

_ "Luuucccy," The salmon haired teen whined, "Let's go do a job!"_

_ "Natsu I told you I'm not feeling well." Lucy replied grumpily._

_ "Please lucy? Just you and me?" Natsu pouted._

_ Who could ever resist that pout? _

_ The blonde mage sighed in defeat._

_ "Fine Natsu. But what's the job?" She asked._

_ Natsu grinned his famous toothy grin._

_ "IT'S a surprise Luce!" He said while dragging Lucy out of the guild, while Lucy was screaming and yelling at Natsu to let go of her._

_ Soon he stopped near a sakura tree, the rainbow sakura tree he made for __**her.**_

_The blonde however was confused on what was going on. Natsu was not his usual self, he looked serious! And that was rare, like REALLY rare._

_ "Natsu?"_

_ "Lucy," Natsu held her hands, "I… I like you. Not as a Nakama, but you know as a…"_

_ Before he could finish she leaned in and placed her lips against the soft warm lips._

_ The dragon slayer's eyes widened, but later kissed back._

_ The couple was lovingly kissing under the rainbow sakura tree, and that was the most memorable moment._

_ Their first real kiss._

_**~~~0~~~**_

"HYAA!" Natsuko yelled.

It was a dream; all of it was just a dream.

But it felt so real; it felt like that moment really happened.

She groaned from the dream, she wanted to fall asleep once again.

"Ne, Natsuko Chan," Levy came over and sat next to her, "You awake?"

"I-I think so…" She yawned. After the dream questions were flowing around in her mind.

Levy grinned.

"Auntie Levy, did Dad ever make a Rainbow Sakura tree for mom?"

The question caught her off guard.

"Hai," Levy finally said, "Actually Happy helped too! How did you know?"

"Um well," The little dragon slayer scratched the nape of her neck, "I know this might sound crazy, but I dreamed of it!"

"What?" Levy gasped.

"I told you it sounded crazy!" Natsuko whispered.

The bluenett sighed, how could she explain what Natsuko was going through?

"Natsuko do you feel dizzy? Confused?" Levy asked

"Yeah, sorta, why?"

"It seems like you are going through dragon mind."

"Dragon mind?" The salmon haired girl asked.

"Hai. Dragon mind is a period of time for a young dragon slayer to finally settle with their element. So this would mostly last for about 1 week or so. And when you have dragon mind…"

Natsuko peered up.

"You get… a little crazy." Levy had the yeah-a-little-crazy look.

"PFFT!" Natsuko laughed, "I DEFFINTNALY WON'T GET CRAZY."

She jumped off from her stool and started to walk towards Katsuro.

"Yo Katsuro!" She put her arm around the grunting boy, "How's my buddy doing?"

"Huh, buddy? When was I ever your buddy pinky?" Katsuro snarled, "Enough chit chat, LET'S FIGHT!"

Katsuro punched Natsuko away.

Then… Dragon mind was activated.

"YOU IDIOT! WE'RE NO LONGER BUDDIES! NOW THIS TIME I AIN'T GOING EASY ON YOU!" Natsuko growled.

"I NEVER TOLD YOU I WANTED EASY. HERE I COME (geehee)." Katsuro ran towards her with and iron arm.

Natsuko's onyx eyes turned red, like fire burning for revenge.

When his iron arm aimed for her face, she stopped it.

Her hands pushed his iron away, and crunched it.

"NATSUKO! You're going too far!" Katsuro yelled as his iron arm changed back to normal.

"You asked for it," Natsuko smirked, "Heh, like I said, I ain't going easy on you."

All of a sudden she punched him in the face with her fire fist.

That was when the guild noticed the fight.

"Natsuko!" Natsu yelled as he walked towards his daughter, "What are you doing!?"

Natsuko glared at her Dad, her eyes were still red, scaled were coming out from her body, the fire on her fist glowed.

"This fight doesn't concern you **Dad.**" She growled. His eyes widened and realized what had happened to her.

"Why now?" Natsu muttered.

"NATSUKO YOU IDIOT!" Katsuro punched her stomach.

Blood, blood was what she choked out.

Blood was the answer.

"You know," Natsuko smirked as she got up. Gold flames were surrounding her entire body the scales got more visible than ever.

"Dragon mind was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can feel the power, the revenge that leads to you."

Katsuro's eyes widened.

Natsuko's flames hit him in one strike. The flames made him unconscious , it made him weak.

Levy and Gajeel immediately went and helped their son up. The 3 dragon slayers knew exactly what was going on.

"How dare you hurt Katsuro?" Rags and Asuka yelled at the young dragon slayer.

"How dare I? He started first!" Natsuko's flames rose.

"Still you knocking him out unconscious? What happened to you?" Asuka cried.

The smirk on Natsuko's face widened.

"It looks like my friends betrayed me. Heh, I guess I have no choice."

The salmon haired girl charged towards the gun mages. Her flames started to burning the dirt.

"Recuip gun!" Asuka took out a bazooka and shot it towards Natsuko.

But she sliced it away.

"Recuip gun!" Rags took out an Cannon and shot it towards Natsuko.

But she threw it away.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Both Asuka and Rags fell to the ground. _Oh crud, I can't move! _Asuka gritted her teeth.

Bisca and Alzack ran towards their kids bringing them back to the infirmary.

"Natsuko," Natsu growled.

The fiery girl looked at her Dad with dagger eyes.

"You need to calm down. Don't do this to your nakamas, you know better!"

"Like I would listen to you, IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Her gold fist charged towards Natsu making him hit the tree.

Master was right, two different user's child can be this powerful.

"Natsuko please!" Natsu yelled. "I'm giving you to the count of 3."

Natsuko started to punch her Dad with her flames.

"1…"

"WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

The golden flames slashed her Dad so hard it slashed the ground as well.

"2…"

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

This was something no kid would ever do, she kicked her Dad's face.

"3…"

Natsu sighed.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"

But Natsu managed to dodge the attack and grabbed Natsuko by the leg.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

He sighed once again. _Let's end this once and for all. _

"LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The roar made Natsuko hit the Guild's sign then crumbling the bell down. His eyes flashing light, lighting went through the air, scales started to appear out of his skin.

That was the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel son of the fire dragon Igneel.

As soon as he was done he fell onto the dirt ground.

The whole guild was watching the whole battle.

There were whispers and chatters.

"Natsu!"

Erza and Gray ran over.

"Hot head you alive?"

Natsu grinned.

"YUP!"

The two mages were confused. But they shrugged it off.

Natsu walked towards his kid who was lying down infront of the guild doors.

"Natsuko," Natsu picked her up, "WAKE UP!"

The young dragon slayer snapped opened both eyes finding herself in the arms of her Dad.

"Wha-what happened?"

The whole guild gasped.

"Hmph. Well it's a long story." The fire dragon slayer grinned.

~~~0~~~

_What's this feeling in my heart? _Lucy gripped her shirt. _Natsuko, don't tell me you've got dragon mind._

Lucy gritted her teeth.

She should be right there right now comforting her kid.

But where was she? She was sitting in a cart on the way to Hargeon.

"How long until we get there?" She asked.

"Let's say about 3 more days." Loke replied as he whipped the horse.

"3 more days?"

"Yup 3 more days."

She frowned.

3 more days would be her birthday, her 28th birthday.

_Hey Natsuko _She smiled _I wish I could be with you now, wherever you are._

~~~0~~~

The salmon haired girl groaned.

"I really did all that?"

"Ya think!?" Katsuro grunted holding up his bruised arm.

"Thanks to you my bazooka needs a total repair!" Asuka yelled.

"I guess dragon mind really got me this time!" Natsuko grinned.

After the battle, they were sent to the infirmary, Natsu was eating as much fire for him to refill, Natsuko was lying down on the bed with a bunch of bandages and so was the others.

"Katsuro,"

"What."

"Did you ever had dragon mind?"

"Uh…" The dragon slayer blushed.

"What?" Natsuko was confused.

Levy then appeared out of nowhere.

"Silly, dragon mind only happens to female dragon slayers!" Levy stated.

Natsuko then blushed bright red.

Happy, Pantherlily and Charle flew into the room.

"PANTHERLILY!" Asuka and Rags exclaimed in unison.

But then all of them turned to the blushing dragon slayers.

"YOU LIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!" They all said the famous Happy quote.

"NO WE DON'T!"

* * *

**So pwease Review and you get cookies? If my oven is working? New chap coming soon hopefully, but SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON WAAAAAAHHHH!**


	4. Make the impossible possible

_**Chapter 4: Make the impossible possible**_

* * *

**Skeamstroke: Hai! Finally a new chapter eh Happy?**

** Happy: Where's Natsu and Lushy?**

** Skeamstroke: Oh they went on a job, so I guess it's just you and…**

** Cana: Oi, you got something to drink? *HIC***

** Skeamstroke: I'm only 16.**

** Happy: Well do you want some fiiisssh?**

** Cana: NO SHE WANTS TO GET DRUNK!**

** Skeamstroke: I never said I wanted to get drunk…**

** Happy: AYE!**

** Cana: I'll do the damn disclaimer: Skeamstroke does not own Fairy Tail, Master Makarov does.**

** Happy: THANK YOU MINNA WHO HAS REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Yo Natsu," Gray called out, "I thought your kid got dragon mind, why isn't she all crazy?"

Natsu's body was still a little weak from that day when he used lighting dragon roar.

"Uh… when I used that roar I guess it helped her to stay normal for awhile." He shrugged off and went back to eating his fire.

That was the only roar that could help cure dragon mind. It was that or either eat a Vulcan's head.

"Natsuko," Katsuro groaned as he stubbornly walked down the stairs.

"What is it Iron head?" Natsuko groaned as she too stubbornly walked down the stairs.

"You'll pay, here I come." Katsuro weakly hit Natsuko's head.

"Oww, well here I come. Fire…dragon's… roar." Her roar only came out smoke.

Both of them were too weak to fight.

But the other two were…

"YEEHAW! I'M FEELING BETTER ALREADY!" Asuka slammed opened the infirmary door.

Rags on the other was still recovering but Asuka forcefully pulled him out.

Pantherlily sweat dropped hoping she would not call out for him.

"PANTHERLILY!?"

Too late.

The poor exceed was being pulled, hugged and played at the same time.

"Stop moving Rusty!" Natsuko coughed out as she tried to tackle Katsuro.

"Shut it Barbeque."

"What did ya say Steel Face?"

"I said shut it Flamebrain."

When he said that, Natsu got the wrong idea.

"WHAT DID YA SAY STRIPPER!?" He quickly got up with fire in his hands.

"I didn't anything… FIRE BREATH." Gray snarled.

He couldn't help to notice a certain 'someone' was watching him… (do you know who this 'someone' is?)

The two Dragneels went charging towards their opponent, and the other two… well… did the same.

"Damn it… YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Katsuro roared.

His mother glared at him sternly, making him shiver.

"Katsuro… Language…"

"H-hai!" He saluted as he continued the fight.

Their battle energy came back. And they were ready to fight. Luckily, thanks to Natsu, Natsuko will be okay without dragon mind for awhile.

This went on for hours, and soon enough the whole guild was fighting. Mirajane just stood there smiling at the fight.

"GUYS!" Laxus slammed opened the door.

All eyes were on him.

"It's… IT'S ERZA!"

Silence.

Everyone gasped.

They quickly glued the broken tables, dust the blood on the floor, cleaned themselves and forced a smile on their face.

But there was one fight that didn't notice Laxus's announcement. It was the Dragneels.

Then someone pushed Laxus aside. Someone who has red scarlet hair, a shining armor and a pair of piercing eyes.

Yes, it was Erza Scarlet, Titania.

Erza motioned towards Natsu's and Gray's fight, and… you can guess the rest.

"Gray, Natsu." She said in a low, low voice.

Immediately they put their arms around each other as if they were best friends for life.

"We're.. heh.. uh getting along with each other as usual!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah what flamebr… uh Natsu said!" Gray forced a huge grin.

Erza nodded and went to the next Dragneel's fight.

"SHUT UP metal face! Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

"NO you shut up! Iron Dragon's ROAR!"

Before their attacks could hit each other, Erza quickly changed into her flame empress armor and stopped the attacks.

"Oh no." Natsuko shivered.

"****." Katsuro cursed.

Erza eyed him, especially.

"Natsuko, Katsuro…" She growled and picked them up by their collars.

Titania carried the two dragon slayers into a room. Natsuko was yelling and struggling, on the other hand Katsuro was cursing.

"GYAAAAH!" They yelled in unison.

The whole guild shivered from the screams of the young dragon slayers. It was just frightening.

"Natsu, Gajeel." Erza finally opened the door with two bruised kids.

"H-hai?"

"Next time," She glared at them, "Don't let me see that fight again."

Both parents saluted as they quickly carried their kid down.

"Daad, is there any other person in this guild as terrifying as her?" Natsuko groaned leaning on her dad's shoulder.

"Heehee… you know there's Mirajane!" Natsu evilly giggled.

"HYAA!? MIRAJANE!?"

"HAI!"

Natsuko sat there jaw wide opened, her eyes wide and her hand froze.

Natsu laughed and went to eat.

"Ne, Natsuko." Rags waved his hands in front of her.

"Huh? OH it's you Rags. Sorry I was thinking about… something." She bit her bottom lip.

"Uh okay? Anyways, tomorrow Asuka Katsuro and me are going to fish, wanna come?"

"WAIT," The young dragon slayer jumped, "We won't be on a boat right?"

Rags sweat dropped.

How could he be sure?

"Uh… YEAH!" He said half confident.

The Connell gave a thumbs up and went to free Pantherlily from his sister.

Katsuro who was eavesdropping smirked. The iron dragon slayer's face had the I-have-a-evil-plan look. Redfox was obviously up to no good.

~~~0~~~

Lucy scowled at the woman in black (its not that horror movie woman).

"TELL ME NOW." She growled.

The woman snickered at the blonde mage.

"Now you want to meet your family again? Kya… kya… Then tell me how did you and this… Kya… dragon slayer meet?"

Lucy gulped as she flinched away. _What are you getting at woman._

"Fine," She hesitated, "The short version or the long version?"

The woman laughed as if it was obvious.

"Kya…kya… we have time."

~~~0~~~

**12 years ago**

**At the guild **

"OHAYOU MINNA! (good morning everyone)" Lucy, Natsu and the blue exceed slammed opened the guild door.

Everybody greeted them as they walked towards the bar.

Lucy was looking feminine as usual, Happy being happy and Natsu looking burning up as usual.

"Ohayou Mirajane." Lucy sat down next to the oldest staruss.

"Ohayou Lucy, so how are you and Natsuuu going?" She purred.

The blonde mage was as red as a tomato; Natsu was too busy munching on his food to even bother listening to their conversation.

"ME AND NATSU ARE NOT A COUPLE!" She flushed.

"Well you do know valentines is coming soon right?" Mirajane winked.

The blonde mage stared at her in shock.

"IT IS?"

"Yup, and I decided everyone has to bring a date to the dance tomorrow!" Mirajane squealed.

"NOBODY EVER TOLD ME ABOUT A DANCE!" Lucy shouted.

Mirajane grinned got wider by the minute.

Lucy just blushed.

Meanwhile…

"Hey uh Gajeel you got a date to the dance tomorrow?" Natsu asked.

"Uh no… wait… you're not gay are you?" Gajeel stepped back.

"No, what's gay? Anyways I'm thinking of asking… you know." Slowly a blush crept through the dragon's face.

"Aw man bunny girl got you huh?" Gajeel snarled.

Steam was bursting out of his ears and nose, so let's say it's a different type of blushing shall we?

"HEY! You are into Levy, so it's the same!" Natsu growled.

"Shrimp? How is it the same!" Gajeel growled back.

"OF COURSE IT'S THE SAME! SHE'S LUCE'S BEST FRIEND!"

"HOW'S IS IT THE SAME STILL!?"

"BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER AND I LIKE…"

He paused and realized that the whole guild was looking at them.

Luckily Lucy and Levy were in the library and didn't hear their conversation.

"And I like Lucy." He shuttered.

The whole guild remained silent. But there was one Staruss who was smiling _Finally, you're not the same dense natsu I used to know huh?_

"I never thought toaster here could ever feel love!" Gray laughed.

That's when the entire guild started to cheer for Natsu.

YES, they were that happy for him to finally feel love.

"Yo, Natsu," Macao yelled, "What're ya standing there for?"

"Eh?"

"You've got a girl to ask. RUN!" The guild said in unison.

Natsu nodded at his fellow nakamas and ran off to find the scent he longed for.

At Lucy's and Levy's side.

"Ne, Levy Chan." Lucy frowned.

"Huh? What's wrong Lu-Chan?"

"I think there's something wrong with me." Lucy gripped her shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"It hurts, my heart hurts for some reason whenever I'm around Natsu. Why Levy? Why?"

The bookworm looked at her nakama with a huge grin.

Even she was too idiot to know about what she was feeling now.

"HAH! Looks like you're falling in love with Natsuuu?" Levy snickered.

"WHA… how would you know?"

Levy laughed even more making Lucy more and more confused.

"I have the same feeling as you do around Gajeel…" Levy blushed quietly.

"Me falling in love with Natsu?" Lucy said silently, "Is that even possibl…"

"LUCY!"

Both bookworms looked up at the library door, and there he was, Natsu Dragneel.

"WIL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME TOMORROW!?" Natsu yelled.

The celestial mage's eyes widened. _Is that even possible…_

"SHRIMP!"

Then Gajeel popped up. Levy gazed at the puffing Iron Dragon.

"WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME TOMORROW!?" Gajeel yelled.

Levy stared at him with glimmering eyes.

The two female mages looked at each other with a smile.

"YES!" They both said in unison.

The two dragon slayers blushed and grinned at the same time.

_I guess it is possible!_

AT THE BALL

Lucy looked amazingly dashing, her hair tied up in a bun, her v-neck dress showed more of her sex appeal (which she is extremely happy about) and her wonderful brown big eyes.

Natsu gazed at her in awe, the beauty was for _him _only.

Levy and Gajeel were in the same state. Staring at each other and blushing too.

"Uhm… Would you like to dance?" Gajeel and Natsu asked in unison.

"Of course Natsu it's a dance after all right?" Lucy snickered.

"Lu-Chan is right! Tell me you know how to dance." Levy smirked.

"OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO DANCE SHRI… um Levy." Gajeel coughed out.

The two couples were the spotlights in the crowd. They looked dashing, amazing and elegant.

Somehow and someway Natsu and Lucy ended dancing in the garden.

And somehow, someway Gajeel and Levy ended in the balcony under the shining stars.

"Natsu," Lucy mumbled, "It's been along time since we were friends, and I think I love yo…"

Before she could finish her sentence a pair of warm hot lips brushed against hers.

And it was Natsu.

He inhaled her delicious, wonderful scent, she was his, and will always be his.

Finally they broke up the kiss. Both were trying to catch their breath.

"I love you Lucy," He kissed her cheek.

Lucy smiled and a faint blush crept through her cheeks.

"Took you awhile, you were so dense Natsu." She chuckled.

The dragon slayer hugged the celestial mage ever so tightly.

"I will always be your dense Natsu."

"I will always be your dense Gajeel." Gajeel chuckled as he kissed Levy once again.

From that day on, the two dragon slayers started to date the two bookworms.

But not for long.

1 year later

Gajeel proposed to Levy on the day of her birthday.

The guild cheered for the new couple.

And so, on their wedding day everything was perfect. Wendy, Asuka and Charle were the flower girls. Romeo was the ring bearer, Happy and Pantherlily were dropping flower petals down, Gray made snow fall, Erza's swords made the word 'GaLe' and natsu was the best man and Lucy was one of the brides maids followed by the two staruss and Cana.

After 5 months from the wedding…

"Lucy," Natsu knelt down on his knees. Lucy gasped and so did the whole guild.

"Will you do me the honor to be my mate?"

There he held a four carrot ring in a small black box in hand.

Tears of joy started to stream down from her face, a smile crept through her lips as well.

"YES NATSU! OF COURSE!" She hugged him as he slid the ring though her finger (forgot which finger means what).

Fairy Tail cheered for Natsu and Lucy, tears and laughter filled that day. Because that dense idiot finally got himself real true love that he could never let go of.

A wedding was held on the second day, this time it was more livelier. Since Natsu isn't Gajeel, their wedding went a little overboard.

Gildarts made a road from fairy tail to the end of Magnolia. And the whole guild was there.

The most amazing part was whole of Magnolia was watching the wedding!

Wendy, Asuka and Charle were the flower girls, but this time they were flying.

Romeo was a bit stupid that day so he dressed himself as a bear and held the ring on a pillow.

Gray made snowflakes this time, but every snowflake was the shape of fairy tail's symbol.

Juvia made all the bridesmaid wonderful water dresses (which are not transparent O,o) and the bridesmaid were the two staruss and Levy. Cause Cana got way too drunk.

Ah, that day was like a dream, it was a dream for everyone.

But the story isn't done yet, oh no, not even _close._

~~~0~~~

"THAT'S HOW YOU MET MOM!? WOW!" Natsuko jumped excitedly in her bed.

"Yup!" Her father patted her soft head.

Natsuko grinned at the story she had heard. _Gildarts really did that WOW! _

"YOSH! You better go to sleep now! So tomorrow we can learn some new dragon slayer moves~" Natsu kissed her head softly tucking her in the warm sheets.

"Ne, Dad," Natsuko tug on his shirt.

"HAI?"

"Does Mom love me?"

"Of course she does why wouldn't she?"

"I never had a mom before so I'm not sure." The young dragon slayer muttered under the sheets.

Natsu chuckled as he adorable kid.

"I never had parents before only Igneel. That doesn't make a difference does it? And how you know if your mom loves you or not, It's from in here." Natsu pointed at her chest.

"THEN SHE DOES REALLY LOVE ME! But do you love her Dad?"

Natsu paused for a moment.

Then smiled.

"I love her as much as I love you."

**Hey sorry if there are misspelled words or grammar. I didn't have time to double check. Cuz I'm busy working on another Nalu fanfic coming up!**

**Stay tuned~Skeamstroke**


	5. FT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**Sorry for all of those who think this is a real chapter, it's not. I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LATELY! GOMEN GOMEN!**

**school has been rough these days, and I promise I'll update this week! Since it's a holiday week :P**

**Also, comment on what you think should happen next!**

**PEACE!**

**SKEAMSTROKE**


	6. Promises at sunset

**OKAY! WAS IT LYK 2 OR 1 MONTH SINCE I UPDATED!?**

**GOMEN GOMEN!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HAD ALOT OF SCHOOL WORK!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THAT KEPT ME GOING!**

**Now, it's 1 o'clock in the morning and I AM SO FREAKIN TIRED!**

**sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, i didn't bother to check.**

**Happy: Awww poor skeam.**

**Thank you Happy! Alright so most of you have been asking me if I have a deviantart account. It will be on my profile page so go check it out! Plus, just yesterday I got the chance to dress up as Erza! pretty cool! **

**Now Happy the disclaimer?**

**Happy: AYE SIR! Skeamstroke does not own Fairy Tail, master makarov does.**

**BTW,**

**HAVE YOU GUYS READ THE LATEST CHAPS OF FAIRY TAIL!? I CAN'T BELIEVE LECTOR DIED! NOOO! he was my fav character *sniffs***

**And plus, after the 150 episode (which there was NaLu *yay*) it seems like the grand magic games arc is starting! **

**Alright nooww on with the story!**

* * *

It was a normal day at the guild…

WAIT NO SCRATCH THAT. FAIRY TAIL HAS NEVER BEEN NORMAL.

"KATSUUUROOOO!" Natsuko roared.

Katsuro the young iron dragon slayer learning 'new words' from his ever so 'responsible' father Gajeel, peered up with a pouting face.

"What do you want Natsuko?" He asked rather annoyed.

"I need a fishing rod." She blushed embarrassed.

"I thought your dad has one?"

"Yeah he does, but he says 'you can only have it when you are STRONG enough or WORTHY to hold THE rod.'" She grumbled.

Katsuro's plan was now in action.

"Okay fine," He pulled out his rod from his back (no idea how he got it, don't ask me XD).

"THANKS!" She motioned her hand to grasp it but he pulled it away.

"BUT first, let me go with you guys." The metal boy smirked.

Natsuko glared daggers at him.

"Why? SO YOU CAN BEAT ME AT FISHING!? HUH!? IS THAT WHAT YOU MEAN!?" She yelled in anger.

Yep, Dragneels have a looong history of people pissing them off.

"Tch, maybe, you're so annoying." Katsuro sighed as he continued to watch Natsuko babble about her 'awesomeness'.

After a few hours of yelling and shouting, she finally calmed down.

Taking a few deep breaths she finally said,

"Alright fine, this is my first time fishing anyways." The fire mage grinned, "Besides, I bet it's going to be fun when you're around."

Katsuro felt a faint blush creeping up his face. _WHAT THE HECK IDIOT! STOP BLUSHING! IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I'M HER FRIEND RIGHT!? RIGHT!? Wait… when were we even friends!?_

His face turned a 100 shades of red.

"Dude, are you sick?" Natsuko giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Katsuro yelled stomping away to Mirajane.

~0~

"PANTHERLILY!" Asuka yelled from afar.

The bear-like exceed sweat dropped looking at Rags with the HELP-ME look.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN HIDE." Asuka taunted as you can see sparks in her eye.

Pantherlily started to walk fast… then faster… and faster… then RUNNING.

"RAGS YOU BAKA! YOU LET HIM ESCAPE!? HOW COULD YOU." She glared at her brother who was shrinking down in his chair in fear.

"Recuip GUN!" She held out an AK47.

Her mouth turned into a sly grin, while her eyes darkened as she cornered the poor boy.

_Crap… she's as bad as Erza. _Rags thought.

She cocked her gun and faced it at Rags's head almost pulling the trigger… then stopped.

Rags was sweating like crazy hoping he wouldn't die, but then again his mom would punish her so that means she would be going down with him.

_Shut up brain, I hate stupid math questions. _

Okay, so maybe he's not the smart type either.

"I'll let you go this time, " Asuka sighed, "Since we have our fishing trip later, I guess I don't want to ruin this day."

Rags sighed in relief. As he was about to go, he felt a hand gripping on his shoulder.

"Remember brother, I will be back…" A dark aura surrounded Asuka that can one-day match Erza's.

"H-hai."

"NOW LET'S GO!" She pulled him by his collar.

A few guild members who were staring at the fight between brother and sister sighed; Conells are as weird as the Redfoxs and Dragneels.

~0~

"OI STRIPPER!" Natsu boomed.

"Whaddya want fireboy?" Gray groaned as he continued to drink his icy cold drink.

"You've been crushing on Juvia for the last… I dunno… 10 years?"

"10 years? I don't think that long, but WHO SAID I WAS CRUSHING ON JUVIA!?" Gray yelled blushing, annoyed and irritated at the same time.

While at Juvia's side…

~DOKI~DOKI~ "GRAY-SAMA LIKES JUVIA!? IS THAT TRUE…" And then she fainted.

BACK TO GRAY AND NATSU…

"Just tell her already. Geez, what's taking you so long?" Natsu frowned.

Gray smirked realizing what was wrong.

"Heh, you want me to be happy like you were with Lucy right?" Gray snickered.

Natsu felt a faint color of red growing up on his face.

"N-no!" He stuttered.

"You don't need to worry about my love life Flamebrain. Just think about your own future." Gray smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAMEBRAIN STRIPPER!?" Natsu yelled stomping away.

"You know," Gray started, "She's going to come back Natsu, she promised."

The dragon slayer gripped his fist tighter by the minute. Holding his tears and angers in his heart.

Natsu turned around with a weak grin.

"Yeah, I know."

~0~

Waiting impatiently the pink-haired girl cursed under her breath.

"SCREW THIS! I'm going home." Natsuko yelled as she slammed her rod down onto the ground.

"Natsuko~ don't give up now!" Asuka pouted.

"Asuka it's her choice." Rags said trying to back Natsuko up.

"Go ahead flamebrain, that means you are a… CAPITAL LOSER!" He laughed.

Natsuko was burning red and fire surrounding her.

"FINE! I'm just going to the toilet okay? AND WHEN I COME BACK I BETTER EXPECT A FISH!" Natsuko warned.

Like her mother she kept thinking of ways to catch a fish.

After the trip to the bathroom she followed the trail back to her group.

But something caught her eye, red? A male for sure. Tatoo, and eyes like erza's?

"Hey you," Natsuko walked to the boy lying against a tree, "What are you doing out here?"

The boy turned to face her revealing his tattoo on his eye.

"What are you doing here?" He asked back.

"I asked first."

"We all have our reasons." The boy answered back with a sly grin.

"HEY!" Natsuko pouted angrily, "You do look awful familiar, are you from Fairy Tail?"

"No, but part of me is." The boy replied back lazily.

"So that means you've been to fairy tail?"

"I didn't say I've been to fairy tail I said part of me is fairy tail."

Natsuko thinking if it was a riddle started thinking hard.

"What's your name?" She asked in a rather forceful tone.

"Jerza." He replied.

"Jerza? Sounds like a girl name, but pretty cool." She grinned as she plopped herself next to him.

"Well my name is Natsuko Dragneel at your service!" She held out her hand.

"Natsuko Dragneel huh? The daughter of Salamander?" Jerza smiled as he shook her hand.

" Yep!"

As they continued to gaze at the sunset Natsuko asked,

"Well at least give me a hint of who your parents are!" The dragon slayer begged.

"Here's your hint, my father's name is the start of the first 2 alphabets of my name, and my mom last alphabets of her name is the last 3 alphabets of my name." Jerza said with a smirk.

"Wha…" Natsuko sat there blankly.

Just then Jerza stood up.

"Gotta go." He waved as he walked away.

"WAIT! Can we meet here again tomorrow?" Natsuko asked.

Jerza grinned quietly.

"Sure."

With that he ran off.

~0~

Using her whip she managed to get all the attackers away.

"Damn that woman, how dare she lie to me." Lucy bit her bottom lip.

The woman who she told her story to was actually just a cat with a lot of power, and love playing pranks on people.

_Talk about a cat. I was fooled by a cat… I'm screwed. _

But then there was one person who she knows and trust her life with, that knows how to get her back.

As she opened the doors to a ruined building, she took a deep breath.

"Lucy? Is that you?" A voice echoed through the mist in the building.

"Yes, yes it is." The celestial mage replied.

As the mist disappeared. There revealed two men with blonde and black hair, but the blonde wasn't like the blonde on Laxus's or Lucy's hair.

No.

It was none other than Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.

* * *

**HAH! I LEFT YOU HANGING! DUN DUN DUUN!**

**And you guys do know who Jerza's parents are riight? HMM HMMMM!?**

**Ah well R&R PWEASE!**


	7. Iron Heart

**YAY! A new chapter!**

** Okay so there seems to be a fan war right now.**

** There are the KatsuroxNatsuKo fans, JerzaxNatsuko fans and finally RagsxNatsuko fans.**

** Like woah O,o**

** Although I'm not sure if I'm going to be shipping any… but we'll see XD**

** Actually I'm more excited for the next chap cause JERZA'S IN IT :D**

** ALRIGHT let's get on wif da story!**

**(brofist) ~pewdiepie**

**(PEACE OUT BOOP) ~TOBUSCUS XD**

* * *

Natsuko started walking and thinking about Jerza's question once again.

_Here's your hint, my father's name is the start of the first 2 alphabets of my name, and my mom last alphabets of her name is the last 3 alphabets of my name._

His voice started to echo inside her head. Was it really that hard to figure out?

_I didn't say I've been to fairy tail I said part of me is fairy tail._

He was one strange boy for sure.

His scent stuck in her nose. He smelled… familiar… someone she knows… but who?

And what did he meant by 'part of me is fairy tail'?

"Jerza." She said to herself, and then smiled, "Cool name."

Finally when she made it back to the group she found two fishes on her hook.

"BOOYAH! BEAT THAT SUCKERS!" She started dancing around holding the two fishes in her hand.

Katsuro tapped her shoulder.

When she turned around she saw 30 fishes in two buckets in Katsuro's hands.

"Wha- NO! NO! FIGHT ME KATSURO!" She roared stomping in anger, while Rags and Asuka giggled from the sight.

"Geez let's just go back to the guild." Katsuro held out his hand blushing at the same time.

Since Natsuko was as dense as Natsu she took hold of his hand with no hesitation.

"Ne, Rags,"Asuka nudged rags, "Don't you think they look good together?"

Rags perked up.

For some reason his expression was different than before. A mix of anger, confusion… and sadness?

"Rags?" Asuka asked waving her hand infront of her daydreaming brother.

"Um… it's getting dark we should go." He stuttered as he quickly got up.

Leaving his sister confused.

_What's with him? Wait… could it be…_

She smirked.

Her brother was falling for the dense girl, Natsuko.

~0~

_"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Then follow me!" Natsu cried with a grin._

_ The blonde mage widen her eyes._

_ Her dream was finally coming true!_

_ "HAI!" She said as the three ran way to Fairy Tail while the council guards tried to catch them._

_ As they continue to run he noticed something about her._

_ Her blonde hair, her big brown eyes, he could smell her scent… like strawberries._

_ That was the time when he fell in love with Lucy Heartfilla._

"LUCY!" Natsu suddenly yelled.

He scanned around the guild hoping to find his celestial mage.

But, it was all a dream.

"Daaaaaddddd!" He heard a small voice squeal.

HE turned around only to find a young dragon slayer with pink hair tugging on his scarf.

"The party is about to start! Mirajane told us to go outside to wait for everything to be set up." Natsuko said.

"Set up?" Natsu thought out loud as he walked out with the other guild members.

"!) # I can't say it right dad!" Katsuro grumbled.

"Geehee, you say it like this son… !#^* #$^&* #!" Gajeel cursed.

Katsuro gazed at his dad with admiring eyes.

While Levy slapped his dad.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAME OF YOURSELF! TEACHING KATSURO THESE WORDS!?" Levy yelled furiously.

"Aww, c'mon shrimp we all know he's gonna end up like me someday." Gajeel kissed her cheek, which she giggled.

Katsuro just scowled at the sight as well as pantherlily.

Meanwhile, Asuka just kept staring at Rags which was very unusual.

"Asuka stop staring at me like that…" Which just made her stare harder, "It's weird."  
"ASUKA!" Bisca snapped. Asuka quickly saluted and looked away.

_RagsxNatsuko? Hmmm…._

_(THE FUTURE CONNELL)_

_ Little Rasuko was running around like crazy._

_ Her green hair, big brown onyx eyes…that was the daughter of Rags and Natsuko…_

"WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!?" Asuka yelled flushed.

After awhile…

"Minna! Come in!" Mirajane and Lisanna opened the guild doors.

When they stepped in… it felt… amazing.

There was a tall chandelier hanging on top of the guild, Lucy's old mission clothes and especially the most memorable ones were set up on the stage, a huge pink guild symbol was printed on top of the guild, and finally… a huge canvas of the old team Natsu.

_Lucy _was what everyone was thinking about.

Natsuko and Natsu were the first to step in.

But there was one thing Natsuko had kept her eye on.

It was the canvas.

_M-mom? _ She touched her mom's face in the canvas.

It was the picture when they were celebrating her birthday.

"Mom." Natsuko muttered as a tear fell from her eye.

_You look so beautiful mom. It's amazing that I have a mom like you. I may have not met you, or even talked to you… but…_

"I WILL FIND YOU." Natsuko cried.

The guild nodded at the sight of the crying Dragneel _Like her father._

"Hey," she felt a hand on her shoulder, and it was Natsu's.

"You know when you were born, she made a promise that she would come back… and celestial wizards never break their promise." Natsu grinned.

The young dragon slayer peered up with teary eyes.

"Yep!" She grinned her famous toothy grin.

"NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Gray yelled with everyone cheering after.

"Partying is manly!" Elfman pointed out.

"Get me more booze!" Cana exclaimed.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia whispered loudly from afar.

"MY STAWBERRY CAKE!" Erza yelled at Jet and Droy who recently just stepped on her cake.

"OH PANTHERLILY!" Asuka called out.

"YO STRIPPER!" Natsu roared.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STRIPPER FLAMEBRAIN- WHA!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Gray cursed.

Even if it was a special day Fairy Tail was still Fairy Tail right?

"HAPPY 28th BIRTHDAY LUCY!" The guild roared.

"AYE SIR!"

As they continues partying there was something that was bothering the young redfox.

"Yo barbeque," Katsuro tapped Natsuko's shoulder, "Follow me."

"Eh?" Natsuko thought out loud as she followed him.

The two went to the back of the guild where it was their so called 'HIDING PLACE'.

"So why'd you bring me out here?" The female dragon slayer asked annoyed.

"Hmm… well I don't know… maybe because you're stupid?" He snickered.

Natsuko being fired up as usual started a fight.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" She boomed.

As the fire ran straight towards him, he shield him self with something… maybe metal? That's what it smelled like.

After the fire vanished Natsuko panted and panted and cursed at him at the same time.

"WHY YOU LITTLE I AM SOOOO GOING TO BEAT YOU! I AM THE SUPER NATSUKO! I AM UN DEAFEATABLE! YOU WANNA GO HUH!? OH YOU…"

But she was cut of by Katsuro.

"Here flame head." There he held an iron heart that was burning with fire.

The sides were perfectly smooth, and the fire that was burning around was golden with a touch of red.

"Oh Katsuro…" She smiled and held the gift in her hands, "Thank you."

With that he blushed.

"Tch, no big deal, I just thought you would like it." He said blushing at the same time.

"Well let's go back to the guild!" She took hold of his hand and yanked him.

_Her hand… so warm _He thought.

Natsuko couldn't help to notice a certain mage was glaring at them with eyes filled with jealousy.

~0~

"Sting, you know why I'm here." Lucy said.

Rogue and Sting smirked.

"It's quite obvious, you want to be reunited with your family again… right?" Sting replied.

The celestial mage said nothing but nodded.

_And how could we forgot that day…_

**_(15 years ago)_**

_ "Someone help me!" Lucy cried._

_ She was clinging on to a bucket in a well for nearly 3 hours. And yet, no one came._

_ "Please help I can't hold much longer!" Lucy whimpered._

_ 'Is this really the end? Just like in stories…I'm going to die.'_

_ With that she released her grip from the bucket._

_ Suddenly she felt a pair of hands as big as hers yanking her up onto surface._

_ "th-thank you!" Lucy cried._

_ There stood two boys, one with blonde hair and the other black along with two exceeds._

_ "Hey no biggie!" The blonde one grinned._

_ "What's your name?" The black haired one asked._

_ "Um… Lucy… just plain old Lucy."_

_ "Lucy? Well my name is Sting, and this is my friend Rogue." He smiled._

_ "And here are our exceeds Frosch and Lector." Rogue pointed out._

_ "Ah!" She patted the exceeds heads._

_ "Hey what do you say we become friends?" Sting grinned._

_ "Of course!" Lucy smiled back._

_ And so from that day on they were best friends._

_ Until after 2 weeks sting and Rogue had to move._

**_(END)_**

"And I heard it's your 28th birthday… am I correct?" Rogue asked.

"H-hai." The blonde mage muttered.

"Well then listen closely." Sting instructed, "Cause this will help you get to them and how to help you stay alive."

* * *

**Phew, I AM DONE! I know this isn't as good as the previous chap but I promise you the next chap would be even more AWESOME!**

**R&R!**


	8. Love somewhere over the rainbow

**_ATTENTION: PAIRING POLL IS SEEN IN MY PROFILE! GO AND FRIGGING VOTE! IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL YOU!_**

**OHAYOU MINNA!**

** I'M BAACK!**

** Okay so to make the fan war easier I made pairing names :**

**NatSuro**

**JerKo (just luv this name XD)**

**RagNa**

**AusKo (YURI FANS!)**

**These pairing names PLEASE GIVE FULL CREDIT TO FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202**

**Lucy: Hey we're bac- wait… what was this story about again?**

**Natsu: Who cares LETS GO EAT!**

**Me: Uhm… let's TROL ON TO THE STORY XD**

* * *

_Jerza…_

_ Jerza…_

_ Jeck? Jecob? Jeb?_

_ Naaah, lemme try food!_

_ Jeck marshmallows! No… je…jel…JELLY!_

_ Hmm… wait… I'm close… very close… Je… Jel… jell?_

_ That sounds familiar… almost too familiar._

Natsuko sat there burning her brain out while three other kids looked at her rather frustrated.

"DUDE! C'mon, we don't got all day!" Asuka snapped.

"Huh? Oh… YEAH!" Natsuko cheered while the others face palmed.

All four kids trotted off excitedly to Cana.

Why?

That's cause they want a reading obviously.

"Alright you scrubs, who goes first?" Cana asked while drinking more booze.

"I'll go first, let's just get this thing over with." Katsuro shrugged.

"Alright so what's your question?"

"Hmm," Katsuro thought out loud while rubbing his chin, "When will I be able to master curses?"

Little did he know his parents from afar heard what he just said.

"KATSURO!" Levy yelled making him flinch.

Cana snickered as she laid out 3 cards on the table.

"Pick one."

Katsuro scanned the 3 cards.

At the end he chose the gray card.

"Ooooh this is interesting," Cana giggled while looking at the card, "AT the age of 18 you will be able to master all curse words."

"WHAT!? 18!?" The young iron dragon slayer stomped.

Levy sweat-dropped while Gajeel was grinning like crazy.

"Okay so who wants to go next?"

The remaining 3 looked at each other giving the you-go-first look.

"Alright fine," Natsuko sighed, "When will Gray confess to Juvia?"

Gray's ears perked up, while Juvia fainted.

Cana (again) set out 3 cards.

Rags looked suspiciously the 3 cards and took the red card.

"WOW," Cana gasped at the card.

"WHAT!? WHAT DID IT SAY!?" Gray yelled.

"It says that you will confess to her at…" Before she could finish her ripped the card, stomped on it, forced Natsu to burn it and threw it off a cliff.

"Um okay… well Natsuko why don't you go?" Cana asked as she crossed her legs.

"Uhmm…" Natsuko muttered, "When will mom come back?"

Cana's eyes widen as she nervously set out 3 cards.

Natsu joined in as well.

The young dragon slayer took a pink card and gave it to Cana.

The expression on Cana's face was hard to tell.

Finally she gave out a loud sigh.

"When she will come back," Natsu stared at her, "Is a mystery."

Both Dragneels clenched their fist.

"Dad?" Natsuko muttered.

Natsu didn't say anything but went out of the guild doors.

_I hope dad's alright. _Natsuko frowned.

"Asuka," Cana snapped, "Your turn."

The young female recuip mage smirked a smirk that everyone knew… she's up to something.

"HAHHA!" She pointed at the three, "Who will be with Natsuko."

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT!?" All three yelled in unison.

The biggest female drinker smirked and layed out 3 cards.

"Eenie, Minnie, miny MO!" She snatched a blue card.

Cana giggled when she saw the card.

"Ooooh… HAHHAHAHAA! SERIOUSLY!?" Cana laughed slaming her booze on the table.

"WHAT!?" All three asked in unison.

"The results are," She tried holding in her laugh, "That you will have to fight for her."

The whole guild who had been hearing their conversation erupted with laughter.

"F-fight for… me?" Natsuko stuttered.

"FIGHT FOR HER?!" The other two boys yelled while blushing madly.

"Well if it's a fight… I'm FIRED UP!" Natsuko pumped her fist together.

The others sweat dropped thinking _she's as dense as Natsu._

"Um, Natsuko-Chan," Wendy laughed nervously, "Come here a sec."

Natsuko being as innocent as ever listened carefully what Wendy said.

"So you mean," Her eyes widened, "Oh."

Suddenly the guild doors slammed opened.

"DID I HEAR ABOUT FIGHTING FOR MY DAUGHTER!?" Natsu roared.

Katsuro and Rags sweat dropped shaking their head vigorously.

"I'll be watching you two." Natsu glared at them slowly walking away.

"Dad." Natsuko face palmed.

"Hey guys wanna come over to my place today?" Katsuro asked with a big grin.

"What time is it?" The pink haired girl asked.

"5:30, why?"

_CRAP! I'M SCREWED!_

"OH uh… I just remembered I have an appointment!"

"An appointment for what?" Katsuro asked curiously.

"Um eh… a dentist appointment." She said giving a fake grin.

"Oh okay then well we'll…" Before Asuka could finish the girl dashed out of the guild.

"What's up with Fire girl?"

Asuka shrugged.

"Who knows?"

~0~

Panting and sweating she finally made it to the trail. Finally she found a certain red haired boy leaning against a tree.

"Oh so you remembered." He said lazily.

"YEAH OF COURSE I REMEMBER!" Natsuko roared.

She grinned and plopped herself next to Jerza.

"So have you figured out my riddle yet?" Jerza asked.

"I know your dad's name starts with jell… or something…" She rubbed her chin.

Jerza just smirked as he gazed at the sunset.

"Jel..Jelly… Jella…Jellal…Jellali…"

His eyes widened.

"Wait say that again."

"Jellali?"

"NO! Not that baka the one before that!"

"You mean Jellal?"

"Exactly!" He clapped while patting her head.

Who knew he had a soft side?

She felt a faint blush rising up to her cheeks.

"and your mom is… Creza?"

The red head started laughing and laughing his butt off.

"What?" Natsuko asked while pouting.

'It's just that it's just so obvious!" He wipped the tear off his eye.

"Screw this." She cursed as she sighed in defeat, " I burned my head off today just to guess your dad's name! NOW I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT YOUR MOM'S TOO!?"

Jerza snickered.

The pink haired started to curse and yell at the sunset for burning her head.

"Hey," Jerza poked her side.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Natsuko pouted.

Jerza giggled.

"You look cute when you pout." He said with a small blush.

Natsuko sat there speechless.

No boy at her age said she was cute before.

She never intended to be.

She wanted to be the next salamander.

The next ultimate Dragon Slayer.

Not some girly cutesy girl.

But bada** one.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" She yelled.

"tch, dense." He pointed right at her face.

"OI! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Natsuko roared.

As she was about to leave, the young dragon slayer felt something squishy on her foot.

And it smelled like…

Strawberry cake?

"Eh cake?" She looked at her foot, "YUM!" With one bite her whole foot that was covered in cake was cleaned off.

"Soo Jer…"

There stood a very… I MEAN… VERY angry Jerza.

"Ehm Jerza?" She sweat dropped.

"MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!" He cried holding his fist high up in the air.

_That face…_

**BAM!**

There she goes… over the rainbow! (I made it dramatic XD)

_Jellal…_

Her eyes widened.

_Erza._

~0~

_Crap… what is this feeling… _Natsuro clenched his chest _NATSUKO THIS IS ALL YOUR FRIGGIN FAULT! YOU MADE ME FEEL THIS WAY!_

He was mentally kicking himself and also punching at the same time.

"Oi Katsuro what's wrong?" Rags asked as he took a sip of his juice box.

"ugh… that damn girl…" Katsuro punched the wall, "That damn fire girl."

"Um… you mean Natsuko?" Rags corrected.

"Yeah Natsuko… Rags,"

"Hmm?"

"Why is my chest always pounding whenever I'm near her?"

"Your chest pounding?" Rags asked.

"Yeah…"

"Your chest _pounding?_" He gritted.

"Um yeah? That's what I said."

Rags clenched his fist whenever he heard that. Why? Why may you ask?

"That's the feeling when you," He cleared his throat, "Like someone."

"Like?"

"Yeah Like-like."

"Oh," He grunted.

"So who's this person you like."

But he was immedietly cut off by Katsuro.

"Well how would you know?"

"That's cause I have that feeling before."

"Oh when?" The iron dragon slayer asked in curiosity.

"At the guild."

"With who?"

Rags threw his juice box on the table and slammed the door shut.

_With Natsuko, IDIOT! _They both thought in unison.

* * *

**Ha-hah hows it going bros?**

**YAY! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY!**

**I'M SO SORRY IF I DIDN'T PUT LUCY IN HERE! Cuz I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING! BWHAHAHHA!**

**Okay so I did a little of shipping request since like a lot of you asked for it.**

**SO**

**FROM NOW ON**

**I WILL BE HOLDING SNEAK PEAKS!**

**Sneak peak for next chap:**

**(CHAP 9: CHANGELING IS BACK!)**

**"WHY THE HECK DO I FEEL SO LIGHT!?" Katsuro yelled.**

**"(*&##$ #$ ! WHY AM I CURSING ALL OF A SUDDEN!?" Natsuko roared.**

** "OH PANTHERLILY! Wait why the fudge am I calling for pantherlily?" Rags questioned himself.**

** "…" Asuka mumbled.**

**"So is this what Fairy Tail is always like?" Jerza sweatdropped.**

**(END OF SNEAK PEAK)**

**R&R!**

**CLICKY**

**V**


	9. Toasted jealousy & changeling!

**Hey peeps now I am updating this story and writing it wif a friend. Called rachi. Ok, so this chapter will be funny and stuff.**

**Gomen minna! AGAIN. I haven't been updating for 3 weeks... I think... BUT I HAD EXAMS... and I was reading manga...**

**SO between all that I didn't have TIME.**

**EVERYBODY GO TO MY PAGE AND VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRING... NOW.**

**Rachi: I LIKE PI... 3. 1415926535897932384626433832 795028841971693993751058209 74944592307816... now on with the story... BY THE WAY, WHO EVER HATES US FOR LEAVING A CLIFFHANGERISH THING, WELL TOO BAD.**

**Me: ...weird... ANYWAYS on with the story (what she said)**

* * *

In a land far far away (not so far away, actually it was quite close) in a place called Magnolia, there stood a guild called Fairy Tail.

It was a beautiful, normal day, and in Fairy Tail...

"HEY FLAMEBRAIN!"

"WHAT STRIPPER!?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

"I SAID PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"WHA- HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

So there Gray and Natsu had their normal (not-so normal) fight.

"HEY METALHEAD!"

"WHAT IS IT BARBEQUE!?"

"DID YOU STEAL MY CURRY!?"

"NO...OR DID I!?"

"Dun dun duun!" Asuka chanted.

"OH YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" fire started to burn through the floorboards.

"THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO!? IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Both attacks clashed into each other making a gigantic (once repaired) hole in the middle of the guild.

The most vicious woman in all of Foire got up from her seat with a look that would frighten any living soul.

"NATSU GAJEEL." Both parents perked up from what they were doing, "GO AND GET YOUR KIDS."

The dragon slayers agreed in fear.

The fear of what? The fear of getting killed by the one ad only Erza Scarlet A.K.A Titania.

After the fighting had stop Natsuko trotted over to her friends.

"Yo wassup Natsuko?" Asuka said with a big grin.

"Hey guys!" She smiled.

_DING DING DING!_

She heard. It was 4 o'clock. She gasped.

"Hey Natsuko!" Rags called out waving a mission in his hand, "Do you want to-"

Before he could finish she dashed out of the guild yelling "BE BACK SOON!"

Katsuro grumbled as he plopped himself onto a stool.

"Where is that $#$( going?"

"Lets go follow her. I wanna ask her about this mission anyway..." Rags said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Following the usual path to the meeting place, there Jerza stood.

"You're 25 seconds late... This is not ACCEPTABLE." Jerza glared.

"He-heh..." She stuttered.

He had the 'Erza' glare on... actually... 2x worse.

"W-well... at least I came?" She nervously stammered.

*sigh* "I guess it's ok... I will let you off the hook this time..." He said evilly.

Natsuko tried to make a little conversation and tried to find out more about this weird guy.

'What magic do you use?" She asked, but as Jerza started to answer, there came a loud crash.

"OW! WATCH IT RAGS!" Asuka scolded.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"IDIOTS!"

Asuka, Katsuro, and Rags emerged from a cluster of trees. They all looked disheveled, with twigs and leaves in their hair. Asuka looked annoyed at the other two idiots, and the other two idiots were just staring at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Shouted Natsuko, looking as scary as her father.

"We just wanted to see where you were disappearing to" Katsuro said.

"I can't believe you have been hanging out with this... this... this... GUY when we were trying to ask you something SERIOUS." Rags looked kind of annoyed, and on his face was another expression that Natsuko couldn't read. Katsuro also looked the same as Rags.

"Hmm... are these your friends from... Fairy... Tail?" Jerza asked.

"YEP! These two idiots are fighting for me!" Natsuko announced proudly making both of them blush.

Jerza smirked. "Are these the ONLY two that can fight for you?"

Katsuro and Rags stiffened, then Katsuro started yelling.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO FIGHT FOR NATSUKO! YOU !&(# ONLY MET HER LIKE A WEEK AGO! SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FIGHT FOR HER."

Rags also started yelling.

Both leaving poor Natsuko clueless about what was going on. If only Mirajane was here to explain it to her.

Jerza smirked again. "I was only asking to fight for her because if you two idiots are fighting over her, then I get to beat you two idiots and make you people look bad, and be the true idiots you are."

"OH REALLY NOW?" Katsuro said. "IF YOU'RE SO EAGER TO FIGHT US, WHY DON'T YOU COME AND FIGHT US RIGHT NOW? 2 AGAINST 1, THAT'S FAIR, RIGHT? IF WE REALLY ARE THE TWO IDIOTS YOU SAY WE ARE."

"geez... you're basically calling yourself an idiot... idiot..." Muttered Asuka.

"Bring it." Rags said in a deadly tone.

The smirk on Jerza's face became as deadly as Erza's.

Natsuko on the other hand hid behind a rock pulling Asuka to safety while the female gun mage started to take pictures.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"REQUIP PISTOLS!"

As both attacks were 13cm close...

"Requip Jaguar Emperor Armor." The blue haired mage said calmly.

"REQUIP MAGE!?" Katsuro and Rags shrieked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jerza screamed.

_Sounds like Erza..._ Natsuko shivered.

He screamed as he charged towards them with his Jaguar skinned sword.

Slicing both attacks he swung the sword right at them making them fall to the ground instantly.

"Now," He changed back, "I get to call you the two rightful idiots that you are."  
"&*^#& you..." Katsuro cursed under his breath.

Rags started to shiver. Now that his pistols are broken Asuka will KILL him... literally. Since repairmen would cost the price of the whole guild's repairment.

And they cover that up almost every week.

All the while, Natsuko was thinking about the unreadable expression on Rags and Katsuro's faces... As she thought about it she started wonder if it could be... Jealousy? But why would they be jealous? Eh. Too much to think about. Never mind. In the mean time...

"Rags, what did you want to talk about anyway? You said you needed something important?"

"Oh yeah," Rags thought for a minute, then remembered, "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you about this mission."

All the kids crowded around Rags as he scanned through the mission.

"QerBLAmianerpuytuoghno?" Asuka read.

"Huh? What does this crap mean?" Katsuro muttered.

"WAIT," Natsuko perked up, "It couldn't be..."

Before she could finish a light glow glowed through the mission making them all squint and close their eyes eventually (since it was too brght).

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Guys?" Jerza waved his hand over their faces.

"WHY THE HECK DO I FEEL SO LIGHT!?" Katsuro yelled.

"(*&##$ #$ ! WHY AM I CURSING ALL OF A SUDDEN!?" Natsuko roared.

"OH PANTHERLILY! Wait why the fudge am I calling for pantherlily?" Rags questioned himself.

"…" Asuka mumbled.

"What happened!?" Jerza sweatdropped.

"WHY THE FRIGGIN HECK AM I WARM!? WAIT! WHY AM I DROOLING FIRE! WAIT! WHY AM I SEEING MYSELF!?" Katsuro yelled like a crazy person.

"I feel so hard... my chest is so hard... and metal... and... WHY THE HECK DO I TASTE METAL!? WHERE'S FIRE!? FIRE!? AND WHY DO I SEE MY BODY!? AND WHY IS MY BODY DROOLING FIRE!?"

And so the two young dragon slayers started running around screaming their head off.

"OH PANTHERLILY!? Huh... why is my voice so high?" Rags questioned himself.

"GUYS!" Asuka yelled.

Everybody turned to her.

"Why don't we go back to fairy tail and ask if the others know how to fix this?"

The others pumped their fist in the air.

Jerza started to stare off into space thinking about whatever he was thinking about. As the others started to leave, he jerked back into attention, and for some reason started to follow them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lucy was listening closely. "What do you mean help me stay alive?"

"Well..." Sting said, "To get to Magnolia from here, you have to cross the Clover Desert (A/N actually don't know, just made it up), but in the Clover Desert, there lurks a strange monster, and if that monster catches you, you will be toast. Literally, because the monster toasts you with it's fire breath, and eats you up when you are crisp. The way to avoid this monster is to bring toast with you."

"Toast?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Yes. Toast." Confirmed Rogue.

"Okay then..." Lucy said.

"Ok, that is all the help you will get from us. Now GO AWAY! You're still a fairy blondie." Sting shooed.

"HEY! You're blonde too!" Lucy pouted as she made her way out.

"And guys," She said as she did the fairy tail symbol with her (A/N the one master did to laxus don't know what that's called) "It was nice meeting again." She smiled.

Both Sting and Rogue smiled back with a nod.

_Natsu, when she finds you take care of her... or you're dead meat._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_..._

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WE'RE BACK!" Came out Katsuro's voice.

Everybody gasped.

It was usually Natsuko who says that but this time it was Katsuro... _WHAT THE HECK!?_

"Um Katsuro are you okay?" Lisanna asked.

"YEAH I'M FINE WHY WOULDN'T I!? NOW I WANT CURRY!" Katsuro roared.

"Curry?" Gajeel perked up.

"REAL MEN DON'T EAT CURRY." Elfman ranted.

"Huh? Men? I'm a girl." 'Katsuro' said as she sat on the stool.

"GIRL!?" Levy screamed.

"Are you sure you're okay Katsuro?" Happy asked.

"HEY I'M NOT KATSURO YOU $ &$^ #*&$^! WAIT... WHY AM I SWEARING!? *$ #&$*(&# THIS! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" 'Katsuro' started running around like an idiot.

All the kids facepalmed.

"Natsuko! Let's go train!" Natsu said.

"Train? Dad what's he talking about?" 'Natsuko' walked over to Gajeel.

"Dad!?" Gajeel cried.

"..." Rags mumbled.

"OH PANTHERLILY! Huh... I don't even like him... shoot the effects..." 'Asuka' gritted.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE #$ *$^ IS GOING ON!?" Gajeel yelled.

Just then the office doors slammed open.

"I do."

"So what happened?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Changeling has happened again."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT!?"

"AYE SIR!"

And in all the commotion Jerza went out of the guild.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jerza walked through the path he came.

Fairy Tail was interesting... far more interesting than what his Dad had told him.

Staring up at the clouds passing by he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." Jerza scratched his head and got up to his feet.

"Don't worry."

They bowed and both parted ways to their destination.

"_Mom._"

_"Son."_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: HYAHAHAHAHA! WE LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER! BWHAHHAHA! As you can see some of this are not written by me and ask I said by Rachi.**

**Rachi: PI! NEXT NUMBERS: 3. 1415926535897932384626433832 795028841971693993751058209 7494459230781640628620899862 803482534211706798214808651 3282306647093844609550582231 725359408128481117450284102 7019385211055596446229489549 303819644288109756659334461 2847564823378678316527120190 914564856692346034861045432 6648213393607260249141273724 587006606315588174881520920... THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW IF YOU HAVENT, IF YOU HAVE, THANK YOU! AND ALSO, A NOTE: I LIKE DRAMATIC MOMENTS. THAT IS WHY THERE ARE 2!**

**Me: Uh... yep. THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED! NOW... GO TO MY POLL IN MY PAGE! DO IT OR DIE.**

**Rachi: one more note... THAT MONKEY STOLE MY BANANAS! *cries***


	10. NOTICE 2 WITH SNEAK PEAK!

**OKAY... GO AHEAD YELL AT ME!**

**I HAVENT UPDATED FOR 2 FRIGGIN MONTHS AGAIN!**

**Please understand! I have been going through some family problems. Plus I have test :(**

**I promise I'll start updating ASAP!**

**So pwease wait?**

**I also have been working on a manga called: Counter Strike.**

**PRETTY COOL.**

**Okay so I kinda abandoned half of the new chap so here's a sneak peak:**

**_"Did you bring me toast?" _**

**_"OH uh yeah!" She lifted up a piece of toast._**

**_"_****_LUCY! YOU HAVENT ATE FOR 1 FRIGGIN WEEK! YOU BETTER EAT NOW! look at the fine crust at the edge... the smell... you know you want it..._****" ****_Her thoughts tempted her._**

**_Her hands trembled as she stared at the piece of toast. Her mouth watering with saliva. Her eyes relaxed as she imagined hereself eating._**

**_"Well? Are you giving it to me or not!?" He boomed._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_CHOMP_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"So... you ate my piece of toast? Smart move... dead meat."_**


	11. Ah Ah I dunno Chapter 10?

**Authors note:**

**SKEAM: YAY I FINALLY UPDATED! Go ahead... yell at me... it is my fault L BUT, on the next few weeks I won't be able to update since I'm filled with tests I have to cram for... UGH! So until the holidays ne?**

**RACHI: HI GUYZ! U WANNA NOE THE NEXT FEW NUMBERS OF PI? WELL TOO BAD, I CANT REMEMBER THEM, CUZ THE MONKEY STOLE MY BANANAS... BUT IT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER RITE? CUZ I WROTE HALF OF IT... XD LOL JK... kinda... :D HEHE...NOW, READ AND RERVEIW!**

"UGH."

"…"

"UGH! Hint hint…"

"…"

UGGGGHHH!"

"Sigh… what is it Natsuko?"

"I'M BORED!"

"So what?"

"So I'm BORED! Nothing special ever happens here." She muttered.

Yes, it was yet another 'boring' day at Fairy Tail. There Natsuko sat with all the ruckus behind her, surprisingly she didn't join in and so did Katsuro.

"Go gossip with the girls or something, for all I care." Katsuro grumbled.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA! There's nothing to gossip about…" The pink haired continued to moan.

"I thought girls were all chatter boxes…" Katsuro thought out loud while smirking.

_No response? Not even a fight? Dang Flamebrain…_

He waited…

And waited…

And waited…

"What?" There came her reply.

Katsuro yet again sighed.

"What's wrong flamebrain? You're usually the one that messes the guild up with your pap." He pointed out.

"Well… I just don't feel like it." She quickly said before getting on her feet, leaving Katsuro speechless.

Clouds passed by as she continued to walk by the river bank while boatmen were warning her to be careful. She passed house by house, people by people, yet she couldn't help to feel some connection in that specific area.

And that area happened to be around Lucy's house.

There stood a bright orange colored house still in perfect shape, it even seemed as if it was new.

_Hmmm, this house seems attractive… I WONDER IF THERE'S ANY MEAT! HUHU…_ Natsuko thought as she snickered.

Pushing the door opened slightly a splash of vanilla scent suddenly hit her face causing her to relax.

Once the door was fully opened there, lucy's furniture still stood.

Her desk where she writes her stories.

Her kitchen where Natsu and Happy would always steal food.

Her cupboard where she has very… ahem… weird clothes…

And last but not least her ever so comfortable bed.

"WOW!" Natsuko exclaimed as she started to walk around the house.

"Better than my home at least..." She murmured.

_ But why do I get a feeling that I'm related to this scent…?_

...

...

...

Silence?

SILENCE?

It couldn't be, Fairy Tail isn't shouting? Fighting? Screaming?

NONSENSE.

Now, let's see what happened...

FLASHBACK TIMEEEE~

It was a usual rambunctious day at Fairy Tail, all was loud and well, when suddenly, the door suddenly flew open with a loud SLAM. Jerza walked in, he didn't look like his usual –self, actually the opposite.

His calm yet determined face was no longer there, instead replaced with a frown. No one knew what was going on, instead they were rather scared. He looked exactly like when Erza was getting serious... only 3 times worst.

His eyes landed on the one and only Natsuko Dragneel.

Step by step he motioned his way towards the pink haired female.

Perking her head up from her daydream she found herself staring into his dark brown onyx eyes.

"Jerza?"

"Natsuko," He placed one hand on her shoulder.

His hand was ice cold like Gray's. But the coldness felt different, a different aura to be precise.

"Dude, you okay?" Natsuko asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

It was like a friend to friend talk.

But a little bit different... something Natsuko couldn't put her finger on. Maybe it was a new haircut? Hmm... Whatever, but she was confused as to why his hand was cold, and why this felt different.

"Seriously, dude, answer me, are you ok?"

"Natsuko,"

"WHY IS YOUR HAND ON NATSUKO'S SHOULDER?" Katsuro shouted.

"YEAH, WHY IS YOUR HAND THERE?" Rags echoed.

"Natsuko," Jerza repeated. He looked fidgety, like he wanted to say something, but yet at the same time, he didn't.

"WHAT? JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Natsuko shouted impatiently.

"Natsuko…" Jerza started to turn slowly away.

"DUDE JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" As Natsuko grabbed a piece of fabric from Jerza's hood.

"Let go." He muttered while looking away.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE WITHOUT AN ANSWER!" she boomed so loud that the guild started to vibrate.

Jerza just bit his lip and pushed away Natsuko's hot hands.

All she could do was stand there speechless.

And then, the guild doors slammed shut.

LUCY THIRD PERSON POV

Lucy was trudging through the desert, parched and starving and tired, as her food and water supply had run out a few days ago, and she didn't feel up to summoning her spirits right now.

She continued walking along when she suddenly heard a swoosh behind her, and when she looked back she found herself face to stomach with a large... piece of toast?

_This must be the toast monster, _Lucy thought. It was a huge, white piece of toast with a weird mouth that looked like a toaster opening, two little black eyes, stringy long arms, and legs that were so skinny they were sticks.

"Well? Did you bring me toast?"

"OH uh yeah!" She lifted up a piece of toast.

_LUCY! YOU HAVEN'T EATEN FOR ONE FRIGGIN WEEK! YOU BETTER EAT NOW! Look at the fine crust at the edge... the smell... you know you want it... _Her thoughts tempted her.

Her hands trembled as she stared at the piece of toast. Her mouth was watering with saliva. Her eyes relaxed as she imagined herself eating.

"Well? Are you going to give it to me or not?" He boomed.

...

...

...

CHOMP

...

...

...

"So... you ate my piece of toast? Smart move... dead meat..."  
As Lucy realized what she had done, she screamed and ran away, with the toast monster chasing after her.


	12. It was just a dream

_Where am I…_

She sat up dusting invincible dirt out of her pants. She looked around and found herself in fairy tail, except none of the guild members were found.

"Hey Natsuko!"

She knew that voice, it was too familiar. The voice was low, rough but with a touch of calmness.

The voice belonged to the one and only Katsuro Redfox.

Natsuko rubbed her head as she spun around. When she stopped spinning, her eyes widen as big as 2 plates. There Katsuro stood with his hands in his pockets surprisingly wearing a black tuxedo which showed off his dashing side. Natsuko couldn't help to admit he looked good, no wait let me rephrase that, amazing.

"Are you ready?"

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ready for what?"

Suddenly Rags appeared by his side. He wore a white tuxedo, with a tall hat on top and a rose in his tuxedo's pocket. He too looked amazing.

Natsuko felt a slight blush traveling up to her puffed up cheeks.

"R-rags?" She stuttered as she took one step back.

Then Jerza appeared.

His bangs were pushed to his eye which had a red tattoo, he wore a pure black tuxedo, he wore white gloves as well.

"Natsuko." Jerza smiled.

All three boys walked closer towards her, staring down her onyx brown eyes.

When they trapped her into a corner, all three boys leaned in so close that if they leaned in even more they would be touching her face.

She started to tremble and sweat as her face flushed completely red.

Their mouths opened in a big O shape.

"WAKE UP NATSUKO."

"h-huh!?"

~~~0~~~

"WAKE UP!" Happy started to shake her.

Natsuko's eyes snapped open making happy jump back.

"Oh… ohayou Happy!" She grinned as she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" The feline asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask that?"

"Well, your face was red when you were sleeping, and then you started to sweat."

Tiny parts of the dream started to flash into her small little mind. She didn't know why she was thinking about them and why she would had such a weird dream.

"I'm okay Happy, do you know where Dad is?"

"Oh he's at the sakura tree." Happy said.

"THANKS HAPPY!" With that she ran off.

~~~0~~~

_Lucy… Do you still remember me? Do you remember us? Do you remember our family? And especially… do you still love me? _

Natsu stared down at the box of memories he dug out near the sakura tree.

He missed her smile, that smile that would make his day. Her chocolate brown eyes and her blonde hair. Heck, he missed everything about her.

His eyes closed as he recalled those memories he had with her.

_NATSU! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!_

_ Hey! Do you want to do a job?_

_ Ne~ Natsu…_

_ Natsu!_

_ Natsu?_

_ Natsu…_

_ I love you._

Tears started to swell in his eyes, but he resisted them. He knew, Lucy wouldn't want him to cry, if he cried, she would cry as well.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAADDDDDD!" Natsuko screamed.

Luckily he was quick enough to wipe those tears away.

"Natsuko!" He waved.

"Dad I had the most weirdest dream… EVER…"

Natsu listened EXTREAMLY closely since he heard the word BOYS. He gawked the whole time, his mind was going crazy. _WHAT IF SHE MARRIES THAT DA** REDFOX!? OR EVEN THAT SHY GUY? OR WORST… THAT CREEPY DUDE… _

After she told him her dream he didn't even move, not one single move.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

Her voice quickly snapped him out of his thoughts.

"YAH YAH! UM… lemme get this straight… you DON'T like them right?" Natsu asked while trembling.

"What? Of course I like them…" He gawked… "They're my nakama!"  
Natsu facepalmed while chuckling. She reminded him of himself, she was dense.

"NO! I meant do you like… LIKE LIKE them?"

Natsuko stayed silent for a while, she started to do some hard thinking.

Finally she answered,

"I dunno."

Natsu started to burn up. He grabbed her shoulders and started to shake them back and fourth vigorously.

"THEY'RE NOT WORTHY FOR YOU! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THEM! THEY'RE SOOOOO FREAKIN LIMP! ESPECIALLY THAT REDFOX… OH YOU BETTER NOT LIKE HIM! AS WELL AS THAT CONNELL AND THAT CREEPY DUDE! YOU KNOW YOU'RE TOO YOUNG BLAH BLAH BLAH…"

Then… the love lecture started.

~~~0~~~

Her legs were beginning to feel weak, finally she took Tarus's key out and summoned him.

"YOU HAVE A FINE BODY AS USUAL~!" Tarus started to drool over the sweatdropping blonde.

"WATEVER! Just get that toast!" Lucy pointed at the toast monster who was running towards her.

"OF COURSE~ TO PROTECT YOUR BODY~!" Tarus dashed towards the toast monster.

He took out his axe and prepared to cut the toast in half.

And so he did.

But what he didn't realize was that when you cut the toast monster, the remaining pieces will come back alive.

"Wha-!" Lucy gasped, "Tarus hold him off for me, I need to think of a plan!" She cried out as she went behind a rock.

After a few hours she ran towards where she had came from, and realized there was now 24 little pieces of toast running around tarus and hurting him badly.

Lucy then closed tarus's gate and summoned Aries, loke and horologrium.

"ARIES!" She shouted.

"H-hai!" She then charged towards the little pieces of toast, "WOOL BOMB!"

The little pieces of toast plopped down relaxed.

"LOKE!" Lucy commanded.

"We shall proceed with the plan." Loke smirked.

"Lion brilliance!"

The celestial spirits and lucy covered their eyes while the little pieces of toast cried in pain as they slowly got burned from the light.

"Alright now that that's done, horologrium make sure you don't let them out and bring them to the celestial king. Tell him, it's my gift." Lucy smiled as she closed their gates.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

_Natsu… I miss you._

~~~0~~~

Katsuro and Rags were found sitting tiredly at the guild's bar.

"What's wrong boys?" Mirajane walked over with a smile.

"Ugh… that da** dream…" Katsuro grumbled as a slight blush formed his cheeks.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh… natsuko…" Rags grumbled as well and went face down.

Mirajane stared at the two boys and then… she started to squeal like crazy.

Both boys stared at her as if she was an idiot, then shrugged off.

~~~0~~~

His eyes slowly opened to the real world, his bedroom.

Thoughts started to swirl in his mind. What was he feeling specifically? Oh he knew, he knew what he was feeling.

That feeling he lost a long time ago.

As he opened the pale blue curtains he found himself staring at Fairy Tail.

The place, where SHE was, where SHE belonged.

As he recalled his dream his head ached.

He didn't know why his head ached. But he knew what he was feeling.

That feeling towards that girl.

_Natsuko… _

* * *

**HAH! I'm mean :D. LEFT YOU GUYS AT A FRIGGIN CLIFFHANGER! I'm sooooo sorry for the late update! I was on a trip, and if any of you know my deviantart account (same username), I was busy drawing (yah I noe lame :P ).**

**I don't know if I'm going to update soon though, school is starting soon… so maybe during the weekends? I don't really know.**

**REVIEW J**


	13. Nothing out of the ordinary

**OMG... I AM SO... SO... SORRY.**

**QAQ**

**HIT ME PLEASE PLEASE... I HATE MYSELF NOW.**

**I MADE YOU POOR PEEPS WAIT DX ... STUPID LAZY ME.**

**ANYWAYS, I HAD TO RUSH THROUGH THIS SO THERE'S GNA BE MISTAKESS~**

**Also I'm wondering if any of you can draw Natsuko? If you can THAT WOULD BE SO FRIGGINTASTIC~! v**

**If you can please note me at **

* * *

Yet another boring day you assume? Yes? No? Maybe.

Cause it was only 6:00 in the morning.

And why are we starting at this time in the morning? That's cause a certain dragneel is practicing her magic.

And yes, it was Natsuko Dragneel.

She having the urge to go back to sleep and into her dream world she could not. Since the constant begging from her stubborn dad and the flying blue exceed she had to.

"DAD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" She yelled stomping her feet on the dirt ground.

"YEP!" He said while watching her do a bunch of push-ups.

Earning a glare from his daughter he stopped and pouted at her, "What's wrong Natsuko?"

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" She yelled once again, "oh nothing out of the ordinary, you know, being force to do push ups by a cat and her dad is nothing… oh no…" She waved her hands sarcastically.

"She does have a point Natsu, you can't make a girl do push ups!" Happy cried.

"Huh? Then what?" He asked.

"FISHING~!" Happy purred.

"AYE SIR! LET'S GO NATSUKO~!"

And so, the dragneels and the exceed went off to fish for some disgusting, yet smelly… fish.

**~~0~~**

Katsuro, Rags and Asuka decided to get a drink and so they proceed to the Matchmaker, Mirajane.

As they sat on the stools, on instant Asuka and Mirajane started to chat away somehow the two boys felt almost invinsible.

"Excuse me…" Rags called.

However the barmaid was still talking.

"HEY WE'RE TRYING TO ORDER HERE." Katsuro growled making Mirajane perk her head up.

"Oh sorry boys," She sighed, "So what do you guys want?"

"2 cups of beer please." Rags said instantly.

"Wah?" Asuka stared at them while sweat dropping.

"Aren't you guys a little… uh… too young?" Mirajane said as she glanced over to the group of men drinking.

"Pfft, I drank some with my Dad last night, no biggie." Katsuro smirked.

Before the others could say anything a loud feminine shout could be heard.

"GAJEEL. OVER. HERE. NOW."

Yes, Levy had heard what his young 'innocent' child had just said.

Katsuro sighed as he heard his mother yelling at his father for not being responsible and stuff. It was pretty normal… to him.

"Well, I'm making this examination on beer," Rags said, "I want to know how it feels like being drunk. Cause it always seems like they always enjoy themselves." He pointed over to the group of men.

Mirajane facepalmed at the innocents of the two boys, while Asuka just shrugged.

"As Elfman said, you're not a man until you drink." Rags pointed out. The two boys nodded as they had proud smirks stuck on their faces.

"YES!" Elfman suddenly appeared from behind startling both of them, "YOU TWO BOYS ARE ABOUT TO BE FINE MEN, BUT NOT YET. TO SUCEED YOU MUST LISTEN VERY CLOSELY ABOUT THE MANLINESS THAT I'M ABOU TO SAY."

The two boys' eyes twinkled in excitement as they scooted their stools near the transformation mage.

In the background you could see the oldest of the staruss sweat dropping.

"Nothing out of the ordinary…" asuka said as she continued sipping her smoothie.

**~~0~~**

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Natsuko screamed as she found a leech on her feet.

"Aww c'mon Natsuko it's just a leech." Natsu said as he yanked it out.

Natsuko screamed once again as she saw the leech wriggling in his fingers.

"Hey! Shooosh… It's going to be alright…" And BAM, the leech was pulled into half, "See? It's dead now, happy?" He grinned.

"B-But."

"Oh…uh… sorry almost forgot." He laughed and with all his might… the leech was then burned to ashes.

Both Natsu and Happy laughed as they celebrated their victory (a/n I don't know what kind of victory… but I'm trying to make it dramatic here :[ ).

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Natsuko cried, "You hurt such an innocent creature…" Her fragile hands scooped up the ash pile that was once the leech that was sucking on her feet, "you… murderer."

That's when Natsu started to panic as he watch his daughter sobbing and pointing at him.

"HEY! I'm sorry! Natsuko~!" Natsu cried.

"MEANIE!" the pink haired girl then ran off into a dirt path.

She kept running and running hearing her dad's yelling fading away. The sky was also getting darker and darker… and soon she was in the darkness.

It finally occurred to her she was in the middle of the forest and lost. However, since she's a fire mage she lit her hand on fire thanking for the magic she inherited from her dad.

However, she was still rather scared. This was one of the times where her wimpy self came about.

_Hey… Don't be afraid…_

"huh?" She gasped as she looked around her.

_Hey…_

_Hey…_

_**Who are you!?**_

_I won't hurt you…_

_**Get out of my head!**_

_I won't hurt you…_

_**But you're hurting me now!**_

_Hey…_

_**Stop…**_

_Hey…_

_**STOP!**_

_HEY. _

She didn't know what was happening or how it happened. Her head was aching with her mind battling with someone or something. Whenever it spoke, the pain started to ache even more. It was hell.

_Don't be scared of me…_

_**GET OUT!**_

_Please…_

_**JUST GET OUT! GET OUT!**_

_Just…_

"GET OUT!" She screamed with all her might as tears streamed down from her eyes.

"Natsuko…"

"GET OUT!"

"HEY LISTEN!"

Suddenly the young sobbing girl felt two hands gripping her fragile shoulders.

And it was of course, Jerza.

**~~0~~**

Lucy felt the urge to let her tears escape from their hellhole, but she knew she couldn't. She had to be strong, not weak… like what she use to be… or so she thought.

It's been weeks and she still hasn't found her way back home. The blonde always thought to herself, "What kind of mother leaves their own child?".

But everyone knew, she did it to protect her.

And now, it's time for her return.

"Princess what have you been day dreaming about?" Virgo asked politely as she stopped drilling a hole.

"Oh nothing." The blonde smiled.

She missed Natsu, so much that it hurt her when she even thinks about him. She missed his tender kisses, his heart warming hugs, his silly grins and of course his denseness.

She remembered the times they were together in each other's arms, how they would laugh together at the jokes they made.

She loved every second of it.

And one of the seconds was when she gave birth to Natsuko Dragneel.

It was a blessing sent from above.

But she wasted it.

What kind of mother doesn't watch her kid grow? What kind of mother never talked to their child before?

And guilt was all she felt.

"Princess it's ready." Virgo bowed.

"Thank you virgo," Lucy said as she stared at the hole, "Now to get the map."

* * *

_**YES IM ON HIATUS... SOZ.. :( **_


	14. The harlem knife game

She cursed as she kicked small pebbles into the lake causing to making a PLOP sound. Katsuro, asuka and rags followed from behind as they argued over something Natsuko was too…young to know about.

Natsuko grumbled. It wasn't a good day for her, at all. First of all, her dad was on a mission with gray and erza, second, the Staruss were busy moving into their new home, third, she couldn't go back to the guild along with the others because they accidently burned/shot/crashed the floorboards causing master Makarov to flip.

"Will you guys SHUT UP." She gave them a menacing glare.

Rags whimpered and felt silent, Asuka huffed and crossed her arms and Katsuro felt threatened.

After a moment of silence of walking Asuka finally spoke, "Where are we going?"

…

…

…

"I don't know." Natsuko said with a straight face causing the others to face palm.

"Well we can't walk around like a bunch of idiots," Rags muttered, "Let's hang out at your place Natsuko!"

The others nodded agreeing to Rags' point.

"WHAT? Why me!?" She whined.

"Dad and Mom destroyed the house walls by accident because of their new gun." Rags and Asuka said in unison.

"My Dad's at home…" Katsuro muttered.

"THEN WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH THAT!?" Natsuko yelled.

"…He's practicing for the next gig." He shivered.

"Oh…then my place it is!" The pink haired girl punched her fist in the air.

~~~0~~~

Injured badly she staggered to fine shelter, hoping to fine a human. Her celestial spirits couldn't help since they were badly hurt as well.

Unknowing where she was going she bumped into a solid causing her to fall to the ground.

She could hear a creak as she winced at what was going to happen next.

"Hello how can I- Oh dear! Are you okay?" A female voice cried as she felt a pair of hands gripping her shoulders softly.

"H-help me…please…I need…" Lucy groaned slowly loosing self conscious.

The lady panicked while laying Lucy onto a soft mattress next to a fire place. She eyed the blonde closely, suddenly she gasped as she fell back a bit.

"Lucy Heartfilla?"

~~~0~~~

Asuka scrunched up her nose as she saw the sight in front of her. Natsuko's place was a total mess, clothes and pieces of food were lying around everywhere. A horrible stench filled the room causing even Natsuko to wince.

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" Rags and Katsuro yelled excitedly as they plopped themselves onto a broken yet comfortable sofa.

Asuka watched Natsuko go into the dirty and messy kitchen, she came out with a sharp knife in her hand and a smug grin plastered on her face.

"THIS," She waved her knife up in the air like crazy, "Is what we're going to do to spend our boring hours of the day."

"which means…" Katsuro looked up at the celling, "A day has about 6 hours right?"

Rags, Asuka and Natsuko stared at Katsuro dumbfounded.

"Idiot!" Asuka slapped his hard like metal head, "There are 24 hours in a day!"

"But 24 divided by 2 is 12, and 12 divided by 2 is 6 and it's impossible if there's only 3 hours in a day RIGHT?" I laughed.

"AND SO IS 6 HOURS." Rags face palmned.

Before any of them could say a single word a loud BAM was heard from a certain pink haired girl.

"Look I don't care if you guys are talking about math and crap, WE ARE GOING TO PLAY THIS FRIGGIN GAME YOU HEAR ME?"

The three shrunk into the sofa as they shivered at the glare Natsuko gave them.

"Alright so the objective of this EPIC game is to sing this EPIC song while trying to avoid getting your fingers cut." She grinned as she carefully put the tip of the knife into the space between her fingers.

"Erm Natsuk…"

"OH I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop…" She sang happily as she increased the speed of the knife going between the spaces between her fingers.

Katsuro started to cheer while Rags and Asuka just stared at the knife that went up and down.

"AND IF I HIT MY FINGERS THEN MY HAND WILL START TO BLEED." She slammed the knife onto the table.

"Tch I bet I can do it better." Katsuro said ever-so proudly.

"OH I've got all my fi- OWWWW CRAP YOU LITTLE #*($&( #$&( I # ($& #$&( #&$ YOU # (*$ #$&(* &#$*("

Natsuko snickered as Rags covered his ears while Asuka started laughing.

"I better tell this to everyone…" Natsuko whispered over to her laughing friend.

"Not you, us…" She whispered back.

However that whisper seemed more like a sober person talking. Katsuro's head shot up, he cringed as he avoided the pain in his fingers.

"DON'T YOU DA-"

"Bye bye now~!" The two girls giggled as they skipped happily to the guild.

Katsuro then started to rage maniacally and raced through the dirt path to the guild. However Rags, kept staring at the knife that had been stuck deeply into the table. He grabbed it and yanked it out making him fall backwards. He stared at it for another few seconds as he went into deep thought.

Soon he picked himself up and went to a shop to order a katana.

~0~

"And then I was like IN YOUR FACE!" She babbled.

Jerza smirked as she continued to talk about what had happened earlier that day.

"So that's pretty much it." She shrugged as she leaned back against a tree.

"Pfft, such an idiot. I bet I can even beat him." Jerza laughed.

"Duh, me too!" She waved her arms high up in the air seeking for attention from the boy.

"You? I don't think so." He picked himself up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

"What I mean by that is that I'm saying that I can obviously beat you."

"WELL BRING IT ON!"

She yelled out and got into a fighting position with a small knife in her hand.

"Where did you even get tha- never mind." He shrugged, "Let's do it."

After several hours of yelling and screaming and… singing, the two finally stopped. Natsuko's hands were all covered up in blood from the cuts and Jerza's had only a few but it wasn't as bad as the dragon slayer's.

"Good game." She said trying to catch her breath.

"OH ho ho," Jerza smirked, "We're not done yet."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

"There's one more thing we both need to do to end this contest, and you know what that is."

Natsuko's eyes widened she took a step back as Jerza advances forwards.

"No…NO…NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS."

He smirked.

"Oh yes I can."

Finally she ran away screaming her little head off.

But however she could hear it beginning, she could hear a lady… or man speaking in whatever language that was, she could hear that stupid idiotic beat.

She could hear Jerza playing that song, that epi- horrible song. That song that has been going on for about only 3 days.

…

…

…

He was playing the Harlem Shake.

The question still lingered around her head as she kept running, _What does Harlem Shake even friggin MEAN!? THIS IS MADNESS._

Natsuko didn't stop screaming until she ran into the guild where everyone had blood all over their hands.

"Wh-what happened?" Natsuko cried.

Mirajane came over with a fragile smile on her face, "The knife game, that's what happened."

* * *

**HOLY CRAP, I haven't updated for such a long time ;_; I'M SOOOO SORRY GUYS D:**

**Welp, but i finally managed to update XD**

**If you see the description above it says that this fanfic is on HIATUS, but it doesn't mean I won't be updating anymore unlike many others. I just won't update as frequent. :( **

**I guess you can call this chappy a shorty since... it's pretty random. End of year tests are coming so I need to revise... REVISEEEEEE *screams***

**yes I have tried the knife game before... SUCCEEDED :D I have tried the harlem shake before... FAILED :D **

**Thanks for all the support! (AND SHIPPING :3)**

**Skeam ish OUT. **


End file.
